Doshi (Comrade)
by whiteplums76
Summary: Kenshin wants to bring down Lord Ichiro, a ruthless merchant who was hired by the Shogunate. With Tomoe's help, they travel to Gosho, a peaceful village ruled by The Mimawarigumi, the special forces of the Shogun. Will their journey be the end of them or will Kenshin and Tomoe find some assistance to help with their quest?
1. Doshi : Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

He could hear his heavy footsteps close behind. Without trying to look back, the small boy held onto his satchel tighter, struggling with the contents inside.

"You get back here!" The voice screamed.

A loud bang made the boy stop and look back. A smile spread across his tiny face as he saw the man lying face down in a pile of mud. The humor of the situation made him relax, but then he noticed the man motioning to a group of people beside him, then point his way.

The boy with the satchel opened his eyes in surprise as a group of men came quickly for him; he began to run again.

It seemed like he was running for ages; at last, he came to a clearing and used that time to catch his breath. He leaned onto a nearby tree, dropped his satchel and bent over to breathe. He could still hear the men coming for him. He was scared; he didn't know where to go. Then, just when he thought all hope was lost, he spotted a small dojo far in the distance. Carefully listening, he tried to hear where his captors were.

"I think he went this way." Someone said. He knew he had no other choice. Carefully and quietly, he picked up his satchel and made his way over to the small home. Placing a tiny hand onto the screen, he slowly pulled it aside to allow himself entrance. He placed one timid foot onto the step and then another; when no one came out to greet him, he climbed the rest of the way inside and pulled the screen shut.

The closed door muffled the sounds from outside; he could hear the men moving toward the house, whisper a few words and then move along. He let out a sigh of relief.

-Once he knew he was safe, he eased his bundle to the ground and scanned his surroundings.

It was a small place. From his vantage point, he couldn't see anything that indicated the class of the home. No gold, no decorative hangings…just a regular dojo.

As he took a few steps in the semi-darkness he noticed the far wall in the other room. Scattered all over were framed photos; upon his closer inspection, he noticed they were pictures of men of varying ages with names on the bottom of each frame.

Since he couldn't read well, he didn't bother to try. He placed his palms onto the wall, noticing its smooth texture. As he continued to trace it, he leaned slightly onto it and it moved.

Surprised, he took a step back. Between a row of frames, he noticed a small slit of darkness peeking at him. He took his hand, inserted it into the crack and pulled it toward him; his eyes opened wide as he viewed what was on the other side.

The room contained several rows of huge katana's-each one individually erected on its own bracket. Below each sword stood a name; he noticed that both the names on the sword and those in the frames matched. Just to be sure, he looked at one name, and then found the same picture that matched it. He wondered who these people were.

Being curious, he carefully took one of the swords down…it was heavy. Holding it in both hands he tried to lift it over his head, but couldn't. The blade dropped to the ground with a clatter, but he continued to hold it steady in his hands.

Again, he tried to lift it and this time he managed to swing it in an arc; this brought a smile from his face. He tried it again and again, pretending he was fighting some great enemy.

"You should show a little more respect."

The voice surprised him; this caused his hands to slip and the sword fell to the ground loudly.

Standing there was a man clad in a deep blue kimono and grey pants. His jet black hair was tied behind his head and in one hand held a clay jar.

The boy was speechless.

The man glared at the young man, the sword on the ground, and then the opened wall. He set his jar onto the ground slowly then set out in the boys' direction.

Afraid, the boy almost ran, but the man just lowered himself to pick up the sword. Taking part of his kimono, he wipes the blade clean, and then walks over to the opened wall. He replaces the katana back onto its bracket carefully, closes the enclosed room, and then bows his head to the framed pictures that litter the wall.

"You showed great disrespect to my ancestors and master." He turns to face the boy. "Who are you?"

Although the man's voice was not menacing, the boy felt afraid. Without responding, he ran from his presence.


	2. Doshi : Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Later that night, the boy managed to locate an abandoned home. Taking his bundle inside, he created a small fire at the brazier and tried to get warm. His thoughts went back to the man in the dojo. The young man felt bad about disrespecting his home and ancestors; he remembered his parents bowing in the same fashion to their ancestors. One night he went up to his father and asked him why he bows to their relatives.

"_Son, you have to show respect to those who came before us. They paved the way for us to live as we do so we show honor when they depart this life. One day, when you have a wife and children, they will show you the same kind of honor."_

At first, he thought it silly, but when he saw the man at the dojo do the same his mind thought otherwise.

-The next morning, he made his way back to the dojo. Taking small steps, he came upon the gate that led to the home-it was closed. Unsure about what to do, he tentatively stepped closer to the large gates, reached out his hand and knocked softly on the wooden frame. He didn't expect anyone to hear him. Testing it, he spread his hands open and leaned onto the gate; he was surprised it swung open.

The path that led to the small dojo was clear. He didn't see anyone from his vantage point. The path that lined the short distance was paved with large pomegranate trees; some had fresh blossoms beginning to appear. The air was crisp and cool, yet the young boy shivered deeply. He hated the quiet, but he progressed.

He took small steps down the path, cradling the bundle he had last night. His eyes scanned the area from left to right, while his small ears attempted to pick up anything unusual. He was afraid this was considered trespassing, but he kept moving. After some time, he finally made it to the edge of the path where the dojo stood. The lattice door was wide open and he could hear a small sound coming from inside; it sounded as if someone was sweeping. Within a few minutes a young girl around his age appeared at the threshold.

She had her back turned to him, but he could clearly see that she was sweeping up the area. Her dark hair was covered with a white wrap, but there were wisps sticking out from the bottom. Her clothing was simple: brown kimono and hakama with the sleeves tied upward to clean better. At first, he thought she must have been a servant girl, but her posture said otherwise. He watched her a while. She stopped suddenly, gripped the handle of her broom, and then turned slowly toward the door.

She was surprised to see him, but smiled nonetheless.

"Hi." Her voice was soft.

He moved his mouth, but nothing came out. She came closer to the door frame.

"What's your name?" She asked gently.

"Uh…uh." He stammered.

"Don't be afraid." She took small steps toward him. "I'm Tomoe." She held out her hand to him.

He stared at her hand apprehensively then stared at his own. Since living on the streets, he's grown accustomed to being dirty; he didn't feel right about touching her with his dirty hands.

"Tomoe…have you finished…" The male voice stopped abruptly as he crossed the door jam.

The boy jumped at his presence even though the man was why he was here. The man approached the door and exited, standing next to Tomoe. He placed a tender hand onto her shoulder.

"Go inside Tomoe." He spoke with his eyes still on the young man.

"Yes. Bye." She waved to the quiet boy then departed.

For a while, they just stared at one another.

"So you've returned." The man spoke without emotion.

"I…I've come to beg your forgiveness sir." He bowed deeply.

The man was surprised at his gesture.

"Tell me your name."

"Shinta." He spoke automatically, even though when Tomoe asked he hesitated.

"Shinta." The man spoke softly, as if trying the name out.

"Yes. I did not mean to disrespect your home or ancestors…I was curious."

"Hmm."

"I honorably beg for your forgiveness and if there is anything I can do to atone for it."

"That won't be necessary." He said waving a hand in the air. "I can see how deeply sorry you are Shinta…I accept your apology."

Shinta was surprised. "Thank you sir."

He stepped closer to Shinta.

"You may stand." Shinta stood. "Tell me Shinta, where is your family?"

"I'm alone in the world sir; my family was killed not too long ago."

"You are a ronin child?"

"Yes."

"I am sorry. My wife, Tomoe's mother, died some time ago as well. It is just the two of us." Shinta just listened, not knowing what to say. "I am Seijuro Hiko and you've already met my daughter Tomoe. Would you like to come in Shinta? We were about to sit down to dinner."

Shinta didn't know what to do. Seijuro held out his arm, gesturing to his home for Shinta to enter. At first, his instinct was to run away, but he decided against it and walked toward the steps.


	3. Doshi : Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Shinta, Seijuro, and Tomoe sat in a circle around a small fire. On the fire stood a small pot and inside that pot was a small white vase decorated with blue characters-inside was a clear liquid. Tomoe was preparing their dinner of grilled fish, rice balls, and stewed vegetables. His eyes scanned the home, but rested on Seijuro Hiko.

Seijuro Hiko had his eyes downcast. His hair, which was as dark as Tomoe's hung loosely across his shoulders. He wore a simple white kimono and had his legs crossed; his hands held a small object, but Shinta couldn't see what it was. He was cradling it tenderly. Shinta then turned his gaze to Tomoe.

Although she seemed to be the same age as he, her manner seemed older. Her hair also hung loosely around her shoulders and she too wore a simple white kimono; he looked down at his clothing and felt out of place. He hid his dirty feet under his legs and tried not to fidget.

"Do you wish for something else to wear?"

Seijuro's voice broke through his thoughts. He turned to find the man staring at him-he was smiling.

"What?" Shinta asked confused.

"You seem to be preoccupied with your clothing tonight Shinta; do you wish to change into something else? I do have extra kimonos around."

Shinta did not feel he deserved their kindness after what he did yesterday.

"It's no problem." Seijuro got to his feet. "I'll be right back."

Shinta noticed that Seijuro left the object he was holding behind. It appeared to be a wood carving of a crane bird.

"My mother made that." Tomoe spoke quietly. Shinta turned to her. She was placing the food onto plates and arranging them around the low table.

"Your mother?" He asked cautiously.

"Yes. She loved to create things."

"Here we go." Seijuro had returned with a small white kimono in his hands. "This should fit you."

-Shinta tried not to shovel the food into his mouth; he never tasted something so delicious. For the past few nights he hasn't been able to eat a complete meal; only scraps from the trash of restaurants and tea houses. Before he knew it, he was already done with his meal; he looked to both Seijuro and Tomoe, but they were immersed in their dinners. He placed his rice bowl down and sat quietly.

"Would you like more?" Tomoe asked gently.

Shinta looked at her cautiously.

"It's alright." Without waiting for a reply, Tomoe picked up his empty bowl, deposited more rice, vegetables, and fish and then handed it back to him.

"Thank you." He bowed his head.

Seijuro smiled. He placed his bowl down, but held up his hand when Tomoe reached for it to refill. Instead, he reached to his right and picked up a small cup; leaning forward, he took a hold of the white vase that was on the fire with a thick cloth. He began to pour the hot liquid into his cup. Replacing the vase back onto the fire, he leaned back and took a sip. He closed his eyes savoring the taste.

"What's that?" Shinta found himself asking. Instinctively, he felt embarrassed. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to pry."

Seijuro laughed deeply. "It's fine Shinta…it's sake."

"Sake?"

"Surely your father must have drunk sake in his time."

Shinta shrugged.

"Why don't you tell me how you came to be living on the streets Shinta?" Seijuro asked as he refilled his sake cup. "If it's not too painful for you of course." He added when he noticed the look on the young man's face.

Shinta took a deep breath. "I grew up in Ebonishi. My father, a samurai teacher, was a respected man in our village. My mother, very skilled and beautiful in the arts. I used to watch him teach students; my mother told me that as a baby, I used to pretend I was wielding a sword." He smiled at the memory. "Then one day men came to our home…slaughtered my family and sold me into slavery. I suppose I was lucky because the people who took me in were very nice to me." He started to feel tears sting his eyes. "I stayed with them for a year until…until they were slaughtered too."

"Oh no." Tomoe whispered.

"How did you escape?" Seijuro asked in astonishment.

"They kept me locked up for some time…I don't know how long. One night, when they brought me my dinner I hit the guard over the head and ran for it. I didn't know where I was going, all I knew was I needed to get out of there."

"Where did you go?" Tomoe asked.

"First, I went back to my home and then I found my parent's graves. I paid my respects and left. I didn't know why they were killed or whether the people who murdered them were looking for me and so I wandered around until I came here."

"You have suffered a great loss Shinta." Seijuro spoke mysteriously. Shinta stole a glance at the man; his head was down, appearing to be looking at something. He had the wooden crane in his hand; his hands tightened around it.

"I want to avenge their deaths, but I am only a boy." Shinta spoke with pain.

"Being a boy does not matter." Seijuro stated as he looked back at Shinta. "Boys younger than you are able to learn the skills necessary to wield a sword in order to protect their family and their clan."

"Are you saying I could do it too?"

"Why not? If you have the drive to do so."

"I do."

Seijuro stared at the anger in the boys eyes. Something tugged at him as he surveyed him closely.

"It's getting late." Seijuro reached out and took the vase from the fire and got to his feet. "Dinner was delicious as always Tomoe…you truly have your mother's skill." He smiled at her then turned his attention back to Shinta. "You may stay here if you wish Shinta; there is a spare room just past that door." Shinta turned in the direction he indicated.

Seijuro walked toward the door, opened it, and then disappeared into the night, closing the door in the process.

"Where is he going?" Shinta asked curiously.

"It's the harvest moon tonight."

"Oh." He didn't understand. He watched as Tomoe gathered the dishes. "I'll help."

"Thank you, but no…you should get to bed. You've had a big day." She gathered the remaining dishes and disappeared around another door.

Shinta stared at the door Seijuro exited tempted to follow. What did Tomoe mean about the harvest moon? Curiosity getting the better of him, he got to his feet and silently exited the dojo.

-The night was chilly, but he managed to find Seijuro sitting on a rock overlooking a lake. He had the sake vase sitting on a smaller rock not too far from him. His head moved several times, indicating that he was drinking the hot liquid.

"Spring brings cherry blossoms to comfort you; the summer stars, the harvest moon in fall and the powdered snow in winter. All these things and the promise of them are what make sake taste so good." He turned to glance at Shinta, who seemed taken aback that Seijuro knew he was not alone. "One day you will understand this, and then I shall pour sake for the both of us." He smiled then turned back to gaze out at the lake and the moon.

Shinta glanced up and noticed how huge and white the moon appeared; he couldn't remember the last time he ever saw it. He's been running from his demons for so long that he never appreciated the night's sky, the sound the water makes lapping against the rocks or the nightly creatures as they settled in for the night. Without thinking, he took a seat beside Hiko and just sat with him.

"In the morning we'll begin your training." Seijuro spoke without turning his head.

"Sir?"

"From this day on I am your master now so you will address me appropriately."

"Yes…Master."

"I'll also give you a new name. Although it is a good name, Shinta is the name of a child…too soft for a swordsman."

"Yes Master."

"You will be known as Kenshin and we will address you as such."

"Kenshin." He spoke the name softly. "Yes Master."

Seijuro smiled then gulped the last of his sake.

"Now," He stood to his feet. "You must rest Kenshin for tomorrow will be a long day."

"Yes Master."


	4. Doshi : Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

His knees were bleeding. It felt as if the tiny kernels of rice were entering into his flesh. His hands, bound behind his back with a cord, were also bleeding; as he attempted to move them, he thought he felt the impression of an open wound. Although they kept his eyes open, he had hoped a blindfold would block out the images surrounding him. There were many men, lying dead at his feet. Some already had maggots invading their orifices while others were still alive, yet being pecked alive by the vultures that flew overhead. He was one of the lucky ones he supposed, but he didn't see it that way.

They came in the night for him. Lying in bed next to his wife, he was awakened to the sound of his daughter screaming; the sound continued to give him nightmares. Her scream was a screech in the hollowness of the night. He heard hard footsteps running outside his home; he turned to his wife attempting to wake her, but she was already dead. A thin arrow protruded from her throat. He quickly got to his feet.

Running toward his daughter's room, he found three men hovering over her. Two had her arms bound behind her back while the other held a long katana up to her neck. They wore the typical dark garments of a ninja.

"Who are you?" He asked them.

The man with the sword turned. By the light of the moon, he could see his eyes-they seemed to glow red. He instinctively took a step backward. His daughter continued to whimper as the men held her arms tighter.

"Are you Fukida Matsume?" He asked.

With a terrified glance to his daughter he attempted a nod. "Yes."

"You owe back interest to Lord Ichiro…we've come to collect."

He staggered. "But…my wife…you killed her." He heard his daughter let out a screech.

"Your daughter will meet the same fate if you don't pay." He pressed the katana closer to her throat.

He held out his hands pleadingly. "Please, let her go…it's me you have business with."

"Those who fail to pay are punished…you know this."

"Yes, I know, but…"

"But nothing old man. Do you have the money you owe us or not?"

He pressed his lips tightly, compressing it into a thin line. He borrowed money from Lord Ichiro, a very rich merchant, when he wanted to open his own market. In the beginning, things were fine. He was able to pay back what he owed Lord Ichiro including the interest that procured. But then, other shops began to emerge in the area, selling the same product, but at a better price. He didn't think his customers would abandon him, but they eventually did.

Because of the loan, he had to make monthly payments. When his customers began to migrant to the new merchants, he lost revenue and therefore was late on the payments.

"_I have compassion for you Fukida-san. I know how hard it is to compete for power, even in the merchant business."_

_Fukida was grateful to Lord Ichiro. He thought he was a fair man. Sure, he heard rumors that if you didn't pay on time his hired men would hunt you down and torture you, but he didn't believe that. It was rumored that Lord Ichiro hired assassins from the Shogunate to do his dirty work, but the man he saw before him seemed understanding._

"_Oh thank you my Lord, I promise to make good on your loan."_

_Fukida held out his hands as Lord Ichiro handed over the money._

"_Oh, there's one more thing Fukida-san…a small thing." He held both his thumb and index finger close together._

"_Yes my Lord?"_

"_I've had to make some provisions recently."_

_This frightened Fukida. "Provisions my Lord?"_

"_Yes." He laughed. "This has no reflection on you or your loan you understand…it's just business."_

"_Of course."_

"_I've recently acquired some new clients you see and well…they've been kind of…lacking in paying me back on time."_

"_Uh huh."_

"_As I mentioned, this has no reflection on you…I can count on you to pay on time." Fukida nodded. "But, I can't have people in this village thinking they can take advantage of my kindness."_

"_Of course not."_

"_Right. So, I've decided to include a small provision about those who pay late." Lord Ichiro leaned over and reached into an open drawer. He pulled out a long scroll and handed it to Fukida. "These are the provisions. Read it carefully and bring it back to me signed and dated." Lord Ichiro sat back and folded his hands together-he smiled._

_By order of Lord Ichiro:_

_Any party seeking financial assistance from the Asakusa Merchants will hereby be ordered to pay restitution to Lord Ichiro for any back payments rendered. If these restitutions are not paid within the timely fashion mentioned below, consequences will be administered to those involved_.

_Fukida re-read the scroll, not understanding what it meant by 'consequences'. He didn't want to worry about it because he knew he always paid on time; he signed the scroll with his characters and returned the document to Lord Ichiro with his next payment. That was almost three months ago._

Now, he was in his home looking at three ninja warriors holding a katana to his daughter's throat.

"Please sir…I need more time." Fukida begged them.

The ninja holding the katana looked to his comrades; they didn't move an inch. He looked back to Fukida.

"You signed the new contract Fukida Matsume…you knew and understood the new provisions did you not?" There was menace in his voice.

"Yes sir."

"Your wife already paid the price for your late payments…what do you think we should do with your daughter?" He slid the sword slowly across her throat. His daughter began to whimper and cry louder.

"Please sir, I will have the money."

"When!" He shouted.

At this Fukida stood still. He could see the eyes of his daughter grow wider as comprehension dawned on her. Her father did not have the money. She closed her eyes as she prepared for death.

"Fukida Matsume, I hereby sentence you." And with a quick movement, the katana sliced a huge gaping hole in the throat of his daughter. She fell to the floor with a hard thud. Her arms were still bound.

The other two ninja's that were holding her, now grabbed onto Fukida and dragged him outside.

-Fukida's eyes closed as his memories of that night began to fade. He didn't want to remember his daughter or wife that way; it pained him because it was his actions that caused their death. The sound of a door opening brought his eyes open. He scanned his surroundings, but didn't see anything. He was locked up in a miniature arena; the decaying bodies lay scattered around him. He continued to sit on his knees as the pain increased, but he didn't care; he was already dead.

"Fukida Matsume?"

He turned to find Lord Ichiro standing beside him. Lord Sasuke Ichiro was a tall man in his late forties. His hair, turning gray at the temples, was usually worn tied at the back of his head; on his head he usually wore an old bowler hat. Today he went without it. Clad in dark pants, a white kimono tied with a red sash, he looked down at Fukida with what looked like a pained expression. He had two katanas at his waist, but Fukida also knew about a thin dagger he kept inside his kimono.

"Fukida-san it pains me to do this." Sasuke Ichiro spoke.

"If it pains you so much then why? I was going to pay you back."

"If I allowed you to slide just one day my reputation would be ruined."

"Reputation." He turned away from him.

Sasuke Ichiro walked to stand in front of Fukida; he then knelt down to be at eye level with him.

"They're in a better place now." He whispered. Fukida spat in his face.

Ichrio reached into his kimono and took out a cloth; he wiped the spit from his face then threw the rag onto the ground before Fukida. He returned to his full height and waved his hand. This brought out a ninja-he had a katana in his hand.

"I believe Fukida Matsume has made his peace with death." He turned from the scene. "You may dispose of him."

With one swift movement, the ninja sliced off the head of Fukida Matsume.

"Make sure to post his head in town for others!" Sasuke shouted as he exited the arena.


	5. Doshi : Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Several weeks passed since Shinta, now known as Kenshin, came to live and train with Seijuri Hiko and his daughter Tomoe. At first, his excitement about training to fight overwhelmed his senses which caused him to make several mistakes; to his surprise, Seijuro was patient with his fighting skills and often asked him to rest or fetch him water. Kenshin soon learned that these treks up the hill were part of his training when he accidentally spotted Tomoe gathering water from a nearby well.

This angered him, but he soon learned not to question Seijuro Hiko's methods of training. He continued to obey the man although reluctantly.

One afternoon, Kenshin was practicing with his bamboo sword when a man approached the area. He had small eyes that were positioned close together; his hair was tied high up the back of his head, but strands were scattered around his eyes. His clothing was a simple brown kimono with grey pants; he carried only one katana at his hip. He wore sandals on his feet. He approached Kenshin cautiously.

"Good afternoon young master." He spoke.

Kenshin, still holding the bamboo with both hands, held it in front of him.

"State your business." He intoned with authority.

The stranger smiled and bowed.

"I see that Master Hiko has taken on a new pupil. I am Katsura Kogoro…a friend of your master's." Kenshin did not respond. "Is he in by any chance?"

"No."

"Do you know where I might find him?"

"He went into town for some things…he should be back shortly." He positioned himself ready to practice more. An indication he was finished talking.

"Very well. Mind if I wait for him? I have some important matters to discuss with him." Katsura positioned himself in a sitting position where he stopped; he didn't think the young warrior was trusting enough of him if he came closer.

"Suit yourself." Kenshin spoke while he went back to his training. He tried to ignore the stranger, but he continued to watch his sparring. After some time Kenshin began to want his audience gone; stopping, he lowered his bamboo sword and turned to the stranger.

"Finished already young master?" Katsura stated with a smile.

"I'm not too keen on people watching me."

Katsura laughed. "I can turn around if you wish." Without waiting for a response, Katsura turned his back on Kenshin. Kenshin raised his stick and continued his imaginary sparring.

"You know," Katsura began. "Seijuro and I trained with the same master." He paused as he listened to Kenshin thrusting his weapon in the air. "But he was the best I must say; mastered that technique like it was made for him. Our Master was very impressed…sent him off to train elsewhere; we lost contact after that, but after some time we managed to face off again."

Katsura noticed that the sound of a weapon hitting air stopped; not moving his bottom, he turned by the waist to see what the young boy was doing. Kenshin stood with his weapon slacked in his hands; he was staring at Katsura intently.

"What technique?" Kenshin asked.

But before Katsura could tell him, Seijuro and Tomoe appeared before them.

"Katsura-san, what brings you?" Seijuro greeted his friend.

Katsura got to his feet. "Greetings old friend." He shook his hand. "How are you little Tomoe?"

"I am well Katsura-san." She bowed to him.

Katsura looked back at Seijuro and the unspoken words between them said everything-trouble.

"Tomoe, would you and Kenshin take these into the house please?" He handed his package to Tomoe.

"Yes father." Tomoe carefully carried the two bags until she reached Kenshin; he took the other bundle and headed into the house.

"What's going on?" Seijuro guided Katsura near the lake. They both sat.

"Fukida Matsume and his family were slaughtered."

"What?"

"It appears to be the work of Lord Ichiro once again."

"But how do you know?"

"Some of my men found his head posted at his shop, which they burned down of course."

"Damn."

"I'm afraid it's getting out of hand Hiko; we have to do something about Ichiro."

"You know he has the Shogunate in his back pocket?"

"I do, but someone has to stop this tyranny."

Seijuro got to his feet and began to pace the ground.

"The only way to get to him would be through the Shogunate." He mentioned.

"I've been looking to recruit some soldiers; Takasugi has found me some prospects, but it's still not enough." Katsura absentmindedly began to tap the dirt off his sandals.

Seijuro slowly turned to stare at his long time friend.

"What do you need of me Katsura?"

His tone made Katsura look up; he noticed the angry expression on his face, but then Seijuro always seemed to be angry. At least to the eyes of Katsura.

"I need your skills to train these men old friend." He got to his feet. "I see you've acquired a protégé; I'm asking you to help me train these new students. In the meantime I will search for more prospects."

"I'll do what I can, but I cannot leave Tomoe and Kenshin for too long."

"Is that his name…Kenshin?"

"That is his name now."

Katsura smiled broadly.

"You were a great student Seijuro…Master said so, but you're an even better teacher." He paused. "I know since the death of Mizuki you've isolated yourself from fighting, but…I need you for this. You're the only one I trust who can teach these young warriors the right way to fight and defeat Ichiro."

"What about the Shogunate?"

"One enemy at a time." He laughed. "Once we rid ourselves of Ichiro, we can work on dealing with the Shogunate."

Seijuro stared at his friend for some time before agreeing. After they spoke on several topics, Katsura took his leave.

Back inside the house, Kenshin carefully replaced the window back onto its hinges. He heard everything.


	6. Doshi : Chapter 6

**Chapter Six-5 years later**

The village has been quiet. Katsura was able to acquire more prominent warriors for his regime; Seijuro was able to train these select few while at the same time continue training Kenshin. Katsura entered the Hiko compound with two of his elite warriors: Hirata Takeo and Kiyosato Akira. As Katsura neared the dojo, he caught sight of a young man tending to a garden. His hair was a deep shade of red; he wore a dark blue kimono that had the sleeves tied above his elbows. Alongside him he could see a young woman doing the same. Her hair was wrapped in a beige rag and she wore pants and a top which was getting dirty from their excursions.

Since the ground was soft, they didn't hear Katsura approach.

"Hello there." He called.

Kenshin and Tomoe both stopped and turned in the direction of the voice. Tomoe smiled as she got to her feet; she rubbed the dirt from her hands. Kenshin stood as well.

"Katsura-san." She came closer to him. "How have you been?" She gave him a tender hug.

"I'm well Tomoe. You're looking lovely as usual."

She blushed at his comment.

"Kenshin, how are you?"

"I am good."

"Oh, Kenshin…Tomoe…these are two of my finest warriors…Hirata Takeo and Kiyosato Akira."

Both warriors bowed. Kenshin noticed how Kiyosato stared at Tomoe-he didn't like it.

"I was wondering if your father was home Tomoe?"

"He is, I'll go and get him."

As Tomoe stepped away from the men, Kenshin kept his eyes on Kiyosato.

"How is your training coming along?" Katsura noticed the intense stare Kenshin was giving Kiyosato.

"Quite well. I hear your men have Ichiro running." He smiled.

"All is quiet yes, but I have no doubt Ichiro is up to his old tricks."

"Do you have any leads?"

"We're not at liberty to discuss Choshu business with a child."

This statement came from Kiyosato.

Katsura stared at the two men as they sized one another up.

"I'm here to discuss some business with Seijuro Kenshin…ah, and here he is. If you'll excuse me." He bowed to Kenshin then walked past him. Hirata and Kiyosato followed behind.

-Once they finished gathering the vegetables, Kenshin stood to his feet and untied his sleeves. They gently cascaded down his arms, causing a light breeze to flow. He stole a glance at Tomoe who was packing all the food into a basket.

"Tomoe?" He spoke quietly.

"Yes Kenshin." She turned to stare at him.

"There's a festival in the village tonight…I was wondering if you would like to accompany me?"

She smiled shyly.

"Oh, that would be nice thank you." She took the basket into her hands and attempted to stand, but Kenshin grabbed it from her and carried it himself. They were headed for the back of the house when Kiyosato emerged. He instantly moved in Tomoe's direction.

"Tomoe." He spoke.

"Yes Kiyosato-san?"

"Your name…it means peace doesn't it?" He had a shy smile on his face.

"That's right."

"It's a beautiful name."

"Thank you."

Kenshin cleared his throat loudly.

"Know what my name means?" He asked acidly.

Kiyosato looked at him angrily; Kenshin noticed how he held onto his sword as if he wanted to fight.

Tomoe looked from one man to the next.

"If you'll excuse us Kiyosato, we have to put these away." She bowed and walked away hoping Kenshin would follow.

"This isn't over…_Kenshin_." Kiyosato stated with menace as he headed back inside.

-Once Kiyosato sat back down, Katsura continued his conversation.

"Things are under control, but I don't trust it." He began.

"What do you suspect?"

"Sasuke Ichiro hasn't stopped killing people. From the rumors I've heard he's been keeping it hidden…thanks to the Shogunate."

"Maybe your spies are wrong Katsura…it's been five years."

"You don't believe that any more than I do old friend." He took a sip from his sake. "I know you want peace in this village, but with Sasuke out there." He left the sentence hanging.

"What do you propose to do?"

"I have a meeting tonight to discuss that very issue."

"Do you wish me to join?" Seijuro asked.

"You can if you wish…there is no need." He placed his small saucer down onto the tatami mat and gathered his belongings. "I expect the meeting not to last long." He got to his feet. "I thank you for your hospitality."

Seijuro stared at Katsura. He had this feeling he was being kept in the dark about something. Katsura just smiled.

"Of course." Seijuro stated as he bowed to Katsura and the other soldiers.

He walked them to the door and out into the open.

"You will inform me of any changes?" Seijuro asked as he watched both Hirata and Kiyosato walk away.

"Of course." He turned and began to follow his soldiers. "Not to worry Hiko…the Choshu Clan has everything under control."

-But that night, as Seijuro and Tomoe slept, Kenshin was patrolling the grounds because he heard a strange noise. At 15 years of age, and constant training, his ears have learned to pick up on the slightest sound. He took up a sword he had hidden under his futon and made his way outside; there was no moon tonight so the compound was pitch black. He made his way slowly down the steps.

The darkness shrouded him like a blanket; the stillness of the night sent shivers down his spine, but he continued his stance. He heard a shuffling sound. He stopped and held the sword in front of him…that was when he saw it.

Straining his eyes to adjust to the darkness, he could see a large mass moving on the ground. It was coming toward the house. Kenshin crouched lower to the ground, thinking that whatever was crawling could not see him if he got onto its level. The thing continued to move slowly toward him. His breathing stopped and when he attuned his ears that was when he heard it…a moan coming from the mass.

Kenshin's eyes grew wider as his eyes began to make out what was on the ground; a man was crawling toward him. He was leaving a trail of blood. Dropping the sword, he ran toward the man and bent low. He placed a hand onto the man's back. The man stopped and managed to lift his head. Kenshin's breath caught in his throat.

"Katsura." He whispered.


	7. Doshi : Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

At the headquarters of Asakusa Merchant, Lord Sasuke Ichiro was sitting behind his desk with his fingers under his chin; across from him stood one of his spies. The man is young, in his mid-twenties; his dark hair is tied in a topknot on his head. His hazel eyes loom at Ichiro nervously, but he tries not to react. He wears a pale blue kimono, gray pants, and a dark colored coat over; one hand rests on one of the two swords in his belt.

"You say he has a pupil?" Ichiro asks.

"Correct."

"What age?"

"Around fifteen maybe…he's known as Kenshin."

Ichiro smiles. "Kenshin huh? Heart of the Sword." He whispers to himself. He gets to his feet, turns and proceeds to look out the window that's situated behind his desk. He looks down into the courtyard of the compound where his business is located; he notices several of his men speaking to passing women.

"Do you think this Kenshin could pose a problem for you?" He asks with his face averted from his spy.

A laugh escapes the man. "He's a child Master; surely I can take him on."

Ichiro turns to stare at him; his face shows no emotion. "Do you know anything about the teachings of Seijuro Hiko?"

"No, why should I?" He asks surprised.

Ichiro's lips slightly curve into a smirk. "You're a fool then thinking you can take on his pupil. He may be a mere child to you, but Hiko's fighting style will surely take you down."

The spy knits his brows. "What does he practice?"

Ichiro begins to walk around his desk. "I'll leave that for you to find out."

He stands in front of the man. Although Ichiro is slightly shorter than this soldier, the young man nervously swallows when he looks into his eyes. Ichiro commands respect from his men and he gets it by force.

"How did you dispose of Katsura?"

The spy pauses slightly. "He put up a good fight."

"How did you dispose of Katsura?" He repeats in a whisper.

The spy was sweating. "We wounded him greatly."

"So he's not dead?" His face shows no emotion.

"I'm sure he is by now Master."

"Did you make sure before you left him at the Hiko compound?" The spy says nothing.

Ichiro turns to move back toward his desk.

"You made an apprentice's mistake my friend." He sits in his chair. "By leaving him alive you open us to retaliation."

"I'm sorry." Was all he could muster.

"As you should be." He leans back in his chair and places the tips of his fingers back under his chin. "But no matter. I think a fight would have been imminent regardless." He sits up, leans onto the desk, and interlaces his fingers.

"Take another soldier with you back to the compound and find out if he is dead. Make up some excuse about learning of his attack."

"Yes Master." He bows then quickly turns to leave the office.

"Oh and Kiyosato?"

Kiyosato stops and turns.

"If he's not dead, kill him and whoever else maybe standing." He waves a hand to dismiss him.

-"I will not allow this! You can leave as you wish, but I will not throw my daughter to the wolves!"

After finding Katsura near death, Kenshin brought him inside and called to Seijuro and Tomoe. Upon seeing his friend, Seijuro rushed to his aide. Bringing along medicines and bandages, they were able to tend to his wounds, but barely.

Since Katsura's face was badly bruised, attempting to retrieve information from him was difficult. As he lay on a vacant tatami mat, Katsura stretched out his arm gingerly and pointed toward the door. Looking at one another, Seijuro got to his feet first and ran outside; there, in the dirt were several characters that spelled one word-Ichiro. It was then that they knew that Sasuke Ichiro was behind this beating. Kenshin could feel his anger boiling inside.

It was difficult to get the words out, but Katsura was able to tell his tale.

_Arriving back to Choshu headquarters, he was met by an elderly man in peasant clothing. His face was badly bruised and he had a wound to his chest. Katsura brought the man inside and tended to his wounds; upon seeing the stranger, his soldiers Hirata, Kiyosato, and Yoritomo each attempted to bandage the man up._

"_Who did this to you?" Katsura asked._

_The man opened his mouth, but it was hard for him to speak. In a horse whisper he spoke only one word-Ichiro._

_Katsura, angered by this proclamation, asked his soldiers to tend to the man while he searched out Ichiro. _

"_Wait Master, I'll go with you…for protection." Kiyosato intoned as he humbly bowed before him._

"_Thank you my friend. You two keep watch."_

_Katsura and Kiyosato hopped on their horses and headed out to what was thought to be the home of Sasuke Ichiro. It was Kiyosato's job to locate where he was living so Katsura following the young samurai, but after some time Katsura became apprehensive. _

_Kiyosato's directions led them into a densely wooded area. Katsura stopped his horse and reined around to stare at Kiyosato who was stationed behind him._

"_Are you sure this is the way Kiyosato?"_

"_I believe so." He pretended to reach behind his back in search of the directions; once he bent lower to look into his saddlebags an arrow whizzed past his ear catching Katsura in the upper left shoulder. _

_Grabbing onto his wounded shoulder, Katsura stared ahead, past Kiyosato attempting to locate where it came from. Another whizzed past his head; taking the reins of his horse, Katsura galloped away._

"_Ambush!"_

_Thinking Kiyosato was behind him, Katsura led his horse further into the woods, but then something loud rang out in the quiet and his horse went flying to the ground. Katsura was thrown and rolled several feet before slamming into the trunk of a tree. His shoulder continued to throb; the arrow was still protruding. Taking the arrow by the base, he quickly snatched it out. He began to hear footsteps coming nearer._

_Out of the clearing emerged Kiyosato._

"_Kiyosato." He began breathlessly. "Are you okay?"_

"_I'm fine Master."_

_Katsura stared at his face-it was unreadable. _

"_What's going on?"_

_After some time, Katsura heard more footsteps emerge from the clearing. His eyes grew wide in recognition. Standing before him were his trusted soldiers: Hirata and Yoritomo._

"_What…what is this?" He attempted to move, but another arrow was shot into his gut. He screamed._

"_We can't have you bothering our Lord anymore Katsura." Kiyosato stated in a whisper as he moved closer. The others followed suit, unsheathing their swords._

"_NO!"_

_They then threw him across Hirata's horse and made it the Hiko compound. Treating him like a ragdoll, they threw his body across the sealed gate believing the fall would kill him._

Katsura finished his tale tiredly. His breathing became labored as he tried to catch his breath; Kenshin clenched his hands into fists almost drawing blood. That was when he rushed into his room. Tomoe followed. She begged him not to go, but he was adamant. The betrayal Katsura must have felt to find his trusted comrades there to kill him turned his stomach.

When it was evident Kenshin was going, she offered to go along, stating she could help. He refused her offer, but after some pleading, Kenshin agreed to allow Tomoe to accompany him. Once they emerged from his room and Seijuro noticed how tightly Tomoe clung to Kenshin his anger emerged.

"I'll protect her!" Kenshin shouted back.

"How? With your limited knowledge you'll put her life in danger."

"That won't happen."

Seijuro closed his eyes as a small laugh escaped him.

"How can you make such a prediction? Your heart is already filled with vengeance. Your training is not complete…you'll be useless out there. How can my daughter's safety compete when your heart has turned that way?"

"I can and will protect Tomoe." He holds tightly onto her hand. Seijuro stares at the interlocked hands and his brows knit together.

"How can you protect her? You're just a boy; a boy who doesn't have the patience or emotion to train properly. What do you think I've been trying to do all these years? You leave now and you'll abandon all that I've tried to accomplish."

"Then let's finish the training."

"Your heart is already filled with anger Kenshin." He says softly. "The sword of Hiten-Mitsurigi should not be wielded by someone with your heart."

"Master, we have no time for this; there are people dying by the hands of this madman. What do you propose I do…sit around while he kills another? What about Katsura-has his sacrifices meant nothing to you?"

Seijuro stares at his wounded friend who lay sleeping, unaware of the argument unfolding around him.

"And what do you know of mans sacrifice for his clan? If you leave now, the only thing you'll accomplish is more bloodshed and I will not allow you to bestow my Master's teachings for that. The sword of Hiten-Mitsurugi should not be used by someone who is willing to attach themselves to a political entity."

"I am not joining forces with anyone Master."

They spoke quietly as if tired from arguing.

"What I hear in your heart Kenshin is someone who seeks vengeance. That in itself makes your ability to wield a sword and control the Hiten-Mitsurugi impossible; you are being led like a soldier…your anger is your true Master." He walks closer to Kenshin and Tomoe and places his hands onto theirs.

"Do not take my daughter into this Kenshin. Let her stay here with me." He whispers with pain.

Kenshin stares at the pain in his master's eyes, and then he turns his attention back to Tomoe.

She begins to shake her head.

"I want to go with Kenshin." She pleads. "He needs me."

"How?" He whispers.

"I will be his sheath." She squeezes his hand tighter. "I will not stand by while he loses his soul fighting this battle."

"I can't let you do this Tomoe." He stares at her intently. "You are all I have left."

Tomoe places her other hand on top of his. She smiles up at him tenderly.

"Mother will be with us father…that I am sure of."

The mention of his one true love nearly breaks him. Seijuro shuts his eyes then removes his hand from their embrace. Saddened, he backs away giving them full view of the door.

"Please take care of my daughter."

Kenshin looks up at his master. Tears could be seen gathering in his eyes.

"I promise Master…I will protect her with my life."


	8. Doshi : Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Days after Kenshin and Tomoe left, word began to spread about the attack on Katsura. His trusted retainers: Kiyosato, Hirata, and Yoritomo were named as his assailants and therefore sought after by the remaining Choshu soldiers. Kenshin and Tomoe, having traveled on foot for days, decided to stop when they came upon a small village. They showed their papers to the guard posted outside the gate and was led inside; frightened, Tomoe stuck close to Kenshin. There were people milling about the merchant district as if nothing were amiss, but Kenshin noticed several soldiers with the Asakusa Merchant crest hidden in several doorways.

Kenshin left Hiko's home with only his battered old sword while Tomoe held her small dagger inside the belt of her kimono. As they progressed down the street, he continued to wonder if allowing Tomoe to accompany him was a mistake; he had no idea how he would protect her. Hiko was right, his training was not complete and his knowledge about sword-fighting was limited. Despair began to seep into his soul as he thought about the possibility that he may have to return to Hiko with the news that he lost his daughter.

In a small teahouse, Kenshin and Tomoe sat across from one another eating steamed dumplings and having chrysanthemum tea. Holding the small cup in both her hands, Tomoe lifted the drink to her lips and sipped slowly; Kenshin watched her.

He didn't know when it happened, but he knew for sure that he loved her. When he proclaimed to Hiko that he would protect her with his life, he meant it wholeheartedly. Trying to remember, he believes it occurred to him when he escorted her to the festival.

_When she agreed to accompany him his heart was delighted. For several years he would watch her and wonder if she could ever feel the same for him; he enjoyed spending time with her, their talks, and he understood her feelings. At the festival, he took pride in seeing her smile as they made their way to each show or vendor. On one such occasion, he was play acting with an actor as if he were fighting and Tomoe laughed greatly when Kenshin was thrown onto his behind; although embarrassed, he got to his feet and shook the hand of his pretend opponent happily before returning to Tomoe's side. _

_She never let go of his hand that night. _

_As they rested in a stall that sold skewered eel, he excused himself from the table. After some time, he came back with a wrapped bundle in his hands._

"_This is for you." He said nervously as he handed the bundle to her._

_Surprise appeared on her face. "What is it?" She asked as she accepted the gift._

"_Open it and see." He smiled._

_Carefully, Tomoe unwrapped the package. Sitting inside was a lavender scarf; surprised by the gesture, she wrapped part of the scarf around her arm as she pulled it out. She took the other side by the hand and held it out to see it better. Littered on the scarf were very faint characters that said 'beloved'. Staring at the words gave her pause. When she looked at Kenshin there was puzzlement on her face._

_Kenshin swallowed loudly._

"_Do you like it?" He asked hopeful._

"_It's beautiful Kenshin…thank you." She held the scarf close to her chest as she rubbed part of the fabric against her cheek. "I love it."_

"_I thought…thought that it would look nice on you." She smiled at him. "Tomoe." He whispered._

_She looked at him._

"_You…you're very important to me."_

_Tomoe was surprised by his words. She was speechless._

_Nervously, he looked away from her, but continued to speak._

"_I'm not asking for a reply or anything…I just wanted you to know that…that…if you…if you stay with me…I will make sure your happiness never ends." He could feel his hands begin to sweat._

"_Oh Kenshin."_

"_Like I said." He looked up at her abruptly. "I don't need an answer now…just that…if you wanted to think about it…I will be proud if you stood by me."_

At first, Kenshin was ashamed to bring up the subject again, not knowing how to say it; when he decided to leave he thought he sensed her feelings in the way she decided to stand by him. Still, he wanted to know for sure.

"Tomoe?" He asked with caution.

She placed her cup down.

"Yes?"

He looked at her unable to voice the words, but that was when he noticed her wearing the scarf; strange, how he didn't notice it before.

He smiled as he pointed at it with his cup. "You're wearing the scarf I gave you."

She tenderly caressed it. "Why wouldn't I?" She smiled. "It was given to me out of love." She paused and cast her eyes downward out of shyness. "By someone who promised to look after my happiness." She stole a glance back to him.

Kenshin didn't know how to respond. A goofy smile began to appear on his face as he attempted to pour more tea into their saucers.

"Lucky man." He said before refilling her saucer.

-As Kenshin and Tomoe enjoyed their tea, Kiyosato stood some distance away watching them. Jealously and anger boiled inside him as he watched how Tomoe laugh and tenderly touch Kenshin's hand; his hand, stationed on the hilt of his sword, gripped it tightly.

"Kiyosato."

The sound of his name brought him out of his anger infused reverie. He turned to find Yoritomo staring at him unhappily.

"Master wants to see us straight away."

"Fine." Kiyosato turned his attention back to the couple; Yoritomo followed his gaze.

"Now would be a good time." Yoritomo stated.

"What do you think she sees in him?"

"How the hell should I know…why don't you go and ask her?"

Kiyosato smirked.

"That would be pointless, seeing as how our names are now associated with the attack on the old man Katsura. I don't think she would be too happy to see me."

"I know who won't be happy if you don't show your face, now let's go." Yoritomo grabbed Kiyosat's kimono and shoved him hard in the opposite direction.

-Oblivious to the outside activity, Kenshin and Tomoe were now finishing their evening with a decanter of sake.

"Where do we go from here?" Tomoe asked after sipping her portion. She didn't like the taste much.

"I'm not sure."

"Do you plan to fight Ichiro all by yourself?"

"Not likely." He sipped his sake. "I'm hoping to find others who share my views as well; there has to be someone out there."

"We could join the Choshu clan in the fight." She suggested.

He looked up at her choice of words.

"We?"

"Yes we…Katsura is like an old friend to me too Kenshin. I want them to pay for what they did to him."

Kenshin smiled despite himself. He never saw Tomoe lift any weapon except the small dagger she kept close to her.

"Father taught me how to protect myself." She stated after noticing his smile.

"I don't deny. You can't live with a master like Hiko without learning some form of martial arts."

The mention of her father brought on an onslaught of fresh tears; quickly, she wiped them away with her kimono sleeve.

"I'm sorry Tomoe." Kenshin said quietly.

"No, don't be." She regained her composure. "I wanted to be with you."

Kenshin smiled, although half-heartedly.

He exhaled a sigh.

"The Choshu clan is an option." He started.

"But?"

"We're days away from their headquarters."

"We can't rush anything Kenshin. We're days away from many places…except." She paused.

"What is it?"

"Enishi."

"Enishi?" He asked in confusion.

"My half-brother. He's leading a small group of soldiers not too far from here…just a half night's journey. We could probably join up with them."

The excitement he heard in her voice brightened his spirits.

"Hiko never spoke of him."

Her face fell slightly.

"No, father wouldn't. Enishi left home several years ago when I was 2."

"Two…how old was Enishi?"

"He was around your age when he left home. To Enishi, father was moving too slow when it came to fighting the Shogunate; my brother wanted results too quickly, but father didn't. You know my father's philosophy about martial arts?" Kenshin nodded. "Enishi didn't want part of it so…he left."

"That must have crushed your father."

"It did. Enishi stayed in contact with me though; we wrote to one another as I grew up, but I kept it from father." She turned and produced a small pink satchel she'd been carrying. She opened it and pulled out a tightly bound group of letters.

"I've kept these just in case." She handed them to Kenshin. They were letters from Enishi. He noticed where they originated from. "He's not too far from here…we could make it there by dawn."

He handed the letters back and she carefully replaced them.

Kenshin smiled. "Looks like we have a plan."

As they prepared to travel, Kenshin's mind wandered back to Hiko. He wondered if his leaving brought back the painful memories of when Enishi left home.


	9. Doshi : Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Kiyosato and Yoritomo arrived at the Asakusa headquarters just in time to see Hirata step up to the entrance; out of breath, Kiyosato leaned onto the door frame to catch his breath.

"You're late." Hirata spoke.

"What…what about you?" Kiyosato spoke between breaths.

"I was waiting for you. Our lord will not be happy." He turned to step into the lit building.

"I'm sure Master Ichiro will forgive our tardiness." Kiyosato stated as he stood straight.

Hirata turned. "I'm sure he would…if he was the lord I was referring to." He then went inside.

Kiyosato and Yoritomo stared at one another, but it appeared that only Kiyosato was in the dark. Without a response, Yoritomo again shoved Kiyosato inside the building.

The three men came upon a partially open door; a faint glow was coming from inside. Placing his hand onto the wood, Hirata pulled the door towards him and stepped aside; Kiyosato and Yoritomo entered before him. The sight took Kiyosato by surprise.

Kneeling on the floor was Lord Sasuke Ichiro. Sitting before him, with his elbows on his knees was the leader of the Shogunate-Tatsumi Banjin.

Tatsume was a man of an indeterminate age. His gray hair was worn long, pulled behind his ears; he had a mustache the same shade, which hid the movements of his mouth. His attire wasn't his usual garment, but that of a sleeveless top and pants with laced boots; as the door opened, he raised his eyes to his visitors. Kiyosato stepped into the room quietly. It was then he noticed other soldiers that littered the room.

Standing on either side of Tatsumi were guards from the Shinsengumi. Their captain, Saito Hajiime, stepped from the shadows with his sword drawn toward the two men.

"You're late." He spoke in a whisper.

"My apologies your Excellency." Yoritomo bowed deeply toward Tatsume, pulling Kiyosato along with him. "We had some troubles on our way here."

Saito smirked as he re-sheathed his sword.

"I doubt as much."

Saito Hajime was known on the streets as the Long Wolf of Mibu. He was a tall and lean man with long limbs; he wore his hair cut short and slicked back, but with several bangs cascading down his forehead. His eyes, a bright golden color, were often lost because they were always narrowed. His attire consisted of a sky blue and gray kimono with grey pants; on his feet were socks and rice straw sandals. His two katanas hung in his belt, but Kiyosato noted that he favored one more than the other. He had his hand on the hilt gently caressing it.

"Many pardons for my men your Excellency." Ichiro addressed Tatsumi with plead in his voice.

Tatsumi held up his hand. "There is no need…they are here now." He sat up straighter, looking around at his assembly. "Sasuke Ichiro, you may rise now."

Slowly, Ichiro got to his feet, making sure to keep his head bowed. The others around his feet did the same. It was surprising to Kiyosato to see his master so fearful, even though this was the leader of the Shogunate.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I have gathered you all here tonight." Tatsumi spoke with authority. "Although I am pleased with how you have run the village Ichiro, I am afraid it hasn't been enough to satisfy my needs."

Ichiro swallowed hard as Tatsumi approached him. With a slight smile to Ichiro, Tatsumi placed a hand onto his shoulder almost causing his knees to buckle.

"That is why I've enlisted the help of Captain Hajime and his men of the Shinsengumi."

"Yes my lord." Ichiro spoke softly.

Tatsumi lifted his hand, placed both behind his back and circled the room. No one spoke.

"I'm afraid that rumors have been circulating about a new group by the name of Kyoto Mimawarigumi…has anyone heard the same?"

"I have your Excellency." Hirata spoke from his position.

Tatsumi waved his hand for Hirata to come into the light.

Hirata obeyed, placed both is hands together roughly and nodded his head toward Tatsumi. He reached inside his kimono and retrieved a scroll he unrolled and began to read.

"The Kyoto Mimawarigumi is led by a young man by the name of Enishi Hiko. A ronin to my understanding, but very skilled at Watojutsu. It's my understanding he learned this on his own when he defected from his father…Seijuro Hiko."

"Do your sources tell you why he chose to go ronin?" Tatsumi asked as he continued to pace circles around Hirata.

"No sir, but from what I could gather, the teachings of his father were not enough to satisfy his lust to overthrow the Shogunate."

"Thank you Lieutenant Hirata." Hirata bowed and went back to his spot.

"Kyoto Mimawarigumi is a threat to our regime; for this, I have enlisted the help of the Shinsengumi. Sasuke Ichiro." He turned to the man. "Since your men failed at killing Katsura as I had instructed, Captain Hajime will finish the job for you."

"It will be my honor sir." Saito interjected with a slight bow.

"Once that small matter is settled, his men will finish off the Choshu clan for good."

Saito's men all bowed.

"As for you and your men Ichiro." Sasuke quaked at the sight of Tatsumi leering at him angrily. "You will continue at your current post and gather more information regarding the Kyoto Mimawarigumi and what their plans are. Be warned though…leaving Katsura Kogoro alive has placed you in a bad light in the eyes of the Shogunate." He sat down. "This is your one and _final _warning."

"Of course sir…I will not let the Shogunate down." He bowed deeply.

"You are a good merchant Ichiro-san. My men will continue to aide you as you gather more provisions for my clan. You all may go now."

With that, the assembly disbanded.


	10. Doshi : Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

As the sun rose over the horizon, Kenshin and Tomoe were finally on the outskirts of Gosho. As they neared the gate, the guard stationed there unsheathed his sword quickly, pointing it at them. Kenshin placed a protective hand in front of Tomeo as he stood between her the sword.

"State your business." The man, a short chubby individual with shaggy hair hanging down his shoulders stated aggressively.

"We wish to enter Gosho…we have identification."

"What's your business here?"

"We're here to see the leader of Kyoto Mimawarigumi…Enishi Hiko."

The man gave a toothy grin.

"Why would he accept a ronin and a mere woman…what's your business with him?"

"I am his sister Tomoe."

The guard suddenly noticed her for the first time. Replacing his sword, he took a deep bow as he placed both hands to his forehead.

"Forgive me lady Tomoe…Commander Hiko has spoken often of you. I didn't recognize you."

"How could you when the only memory of me he has is as a small child?"

The guard looked up to see Tomoe smiling at him. He relaxed and allowed them through.

The streets of Gosho were lined with merchants. In the middle of the square stood huge cherry blossom trees, cascading their petals over everyone; Kenshin's eyes took in the scene in surprise. The assortment of people strolling around the market consisted of families, geisha, and a few scattered swordsmen; Kenshin also noted a few ronin attempting to make trouble until a few men wielding large swords put a stop to it.

The samurai wore large white and gold kimonos and pants. On their heads were white headbands with what looked to be a golden crest stenciled in the center; from his vantage point, Kenshin couldn't make out the crest. He watched with fascination as the samurai took the disruptive ronin away without causing any more harm to the area.

"The soldiers seem to have things under control." Kenshin mentioned to Tomoe as she too watched the scene unfold.

"Yes. Enishi has brought a lot of peace to this village."

"Does Hiko know how successful he's become?"

"I've brought up Enishi's name one time to father, but he became so angry toward me that I never mentioned his name again."

This brought sadness to Kenshin's heart. If only Hiko knew how much his son had accomplished.

"Let's go." Kenshin stated.

As they continued to walk through the streets, Tomoe lifted her finger to point to a large temple.

"That's his headquarters."

Heading in the direction she indicated, Kenshin was impressed at what her brother had accomplished. They took several steps and came upon a large wooden gate painted white with golden cherry blossoms on its front; Kenshin figured this to be the crest of Kyoto Mimawarigumi. Tomoe seemed to know what to do because she moved away from Kenshin slightly and pulled on a long cord hanging off the gate. She walked back to his side as the doors slowly opened and several men clad in the Kyoto Mimawarigumi gear appeared; they had their hands at their belts.

"State your business." A shorter guard asked.

"I am Tomoe Hiko…to see your commanding officer Enishi."

The guards, recognizing Tomoe, smiled as they moved aside to allow them entry.

The grounds were huge. As the guards chatted with Tomoe, Kenshin took in the sight. They walked along a graveled path that seemed to go on for ages; what lined the outskirts of this path were more cherry blossom trees whose petals littered the floor. Acres of lawn were scattered throughout the place; in the distance Kenshin could hear the sound of martial arts being conducted. He also noted a large bridge situated over a pond; he noticed two other guards in deep conversation. They turned in his direction, but he quickly looked away.

"Kenshin, are you alright?" Tomoe asked.

Kenshin turned to stare at her; apparently she was speaking to him.

"What?"

The guards smiled at him.

"Commander Hiko is on the training grounds now. If you like, we could go straight there or we could house you in the imperial stateroom until he has finished…it shouldn't be long Ms Tomoe."

"That would be fine thank you." She bowed to them.

"This way then."

-Kenshin felt nervous; the same type of nervous when he met Seijuro Hiko when he was small. It didn't take long before the huge doors of the stateroom were opened by a tall man wearing small round spectacles; his short gray hair was wet and was sticking to his forehead. A towel was wrapped around his neck which he used to wipe more sweat from his brow; he then tossed it to a nearby chair.

"Sister." He breathed as he ran toward Tomoe. He took her into a tight embrace and spun her around all the while laughing. He replaced her onto her feet. "What are you doing here?"

Tomoe held a hand to her chest to catch her breath. "To see you of course."

"Of course, but what I mean is." He then caught sight of Kenshin. "Who's this?"

His happy manor evaporated.

"Enishi, this is Kenshin."

Enishi took in Kenshin's simple kimono; he walked over to him.

"Hi." Enishi held out his hand. Kenshin took it reluctantly and shook; he didn't know this Enishi, but already didn't like him.

"Sister, you're just in time for dinner." He took her hand into his and led her away from Kenshin and out the door. Several guards were stationed around the exit. Kenshin followed.


	11. Doshi : Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Although Katsura is still not well enough to travel, he's compelled to get back to Choshu headquarters. As Katsura was wrapping his kimono over his shoulders, Seijuro entered the dojo.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked as he noted Katsura attempting to stand.

"I have to get back to my men." He struggled to sit up. "We have to prepare for battle."

"I understand, but you can't go anywhere in your condition." He sat across from Katsura and tried to hold him still. Still hurting from his wounds, Katsura slumped back onto the futon and closes his eyes.

"We have to do something Hiko. Ichiro is out of control."

For a while Seijuro sat silent. Katsura turned to stare at him.

"What is it?"

"Ichiro isn't our problem anymore." He threw him a scroll tied with a ribbon. "Someone was handing this out at the district."

Katsura took the scroll, unrolled it and began to read:

_By Order of The Shogunate:_

_From this day onward, The Shinsengumi have been personally hired by The Shogunate leader, Lord Tatsumi Banjin, to take down any rebels who dare to go against His Excellency. A sweep will be made on all households as to the allegiance of their clan. Those not willing to obey said rules will be executed and made an example of in their square._

_Leader of the Choshu clan and possible traitor, Katsura Kogoro, is hereby henceforth sentenced to death by decapitation_.

The paper slowly fell from Katsura's hands.

"I saw their men in the district Katsura…I'm afraid they'll be here any minute." Seijuro said sadly.

Katsura was quiet, unwilling to acknowledge this information.

"My soldiers?"

"I had no time to locate any of your men. I read the notice, saw the soldiers and ran back here. Do they know where you are?"

Katsura shook his head in dismay. Any second, he was going to be executed. Placing his hands onto the tatami mat, he attempted to sit up, but Seijuro held him down.

Katsura pushed his hand away angrily.

"I will not sit idly by for my death. If they're coming for me, I will go down fighting."

"But you're not well."

"What do you want me to do? Just lay here and allow them to slice my throat?"

"I will fight for you." Katsura just stared at him. "Please, I can hide you and I will fight in your place."

Katsura took a hold of Seijuro's forearm and squeezed.

-Saito, along with two of his men, reached the wooden doors of the Hiko compound. Standing by, he allowed his men to open the gates. Once the gates were fully open, he noticed a man standing at the end of the lane. A smile grew on his face.

Saito slowly made his way toward the figure.

Clad in a short sleeved red shirt and pants, Seijuro Hiko stood at the base of his home, sword in hand, waiting on The Shinsengumi Captain. He watched as his gates opened and the soldiers enter his private quarters. As they approached, he gripped his shirasaya nihonto hilt tighter. The Captain came to a stop just before reaching Seijuro.

"You must be the infamous Seijuro Hiko…where is Katsura Kogoro? By order of the Shogunate he has been sentenced to death."

"Who are you?" He demanded although he already knew.

Saito smiled. "I am Captain of the Shinsengumi…Saito Hajime. Now, I ask again…where is Katsura Kogoro?" His two guards took a stance on either side of Saito.

"Katsura has run off…I'm afraid you just missed him."

Saito smirked. "I don't believe you."

Seijuro lifted his sword and held it in both hands. "Believe me or not…it doesn't matter now. I'm here and will fight in his place."

Saito unsheathed his sword.

"Stand down men…this one's mine." His guards replaced their swords and backed away. Saito lifts his sword, dropping into a partial crouch with both knees bent. While his left arm draws back, grabbing the hilt, his right arm extends forward resting the tips of his fingers onto the tip of the blade. "Have at you." He states before advancing toward Seijuro.

Seeing the move almost instantly, Seijuro jumps to the side bringing his right arm out attempting to strike Saito, but Saito blocks the attack. They both jump back.

Both holding their swords in front of them, Saito prepares for another attack. Although his stance begins the same, his attack will be different; he does this to confuse his opponent.

Staring one another down, Seijuro this time makes the first move. Coming at Saito at full speed, Seijuro takes the sword in one hand, lifts it into the air and attempts to come down hard on Saito. Saito sidesteps the attack only to slice Seijuro on his left bicep; blood is drawn.

"My point." Saito taunts.

"A small cut doesn't make you a great warrior." Seijuro says as he readies himself once more.

"And what does? Maybe we should ask Katsura…is he in the house?" Saito comments, attempting to see if Seijuro will react. None came.

A smirk appears on Seijuro's lips. "You came here to talk or fight?"

"I came here to kill a traitor."

"No traitors here Captain…I'm afraid your trip was a waste."

-The table was littered with delicacies: boiled fish, pickled vegetables, grilled eel, bowls of rice, mochi balls, and several decanters of sake. Servants lined the walls of the dining room oblivious to their company. The only time someone moved was when Enishi ordered them for more rice or mochi balls, which were Tomoe's favorite. His privileged lifestyle made Kenshin wonder about his so called fighting skills.

"There's plenty more where this came from so eat up." Enishi stretched his arms out wide to indicate the food.

"How did you come about such a lavish place Enishi?" Tomoe asked.

"The people of Gosho felt that I needed a place that suited my generous nature. This was once an old shrine they were going to tear down so they offered it to me. Before this, my men and I were housed in a small warehouse just beyond the hill; we conducted business from there well enough, but soon my guard grew to include others who wanted to fight alongside me."

"Impressive." She said in awe.

Enishi grinned. "Yes. In time the villagers, my men and myself rebuilt the place together. We thought it was fitting to use the cherry blossoms as our crest since there are so many littered here."

""Where did the name Kyoto Mimawarigumi originate from?" Kenshin asked out of interest.

"A special police force once established by the Shogunate…we thought it was fitting to use it for good." His smile was broad.

Kenshin didn't think it was funny.

"Didn't that create some confusion among the people? Surely they knew who once led this organization."

"Once the people began to see what I was attempting to do for them, they looked past the name. It's not about the name Kenshin…it's about the people under the name."

Kenshin was impressed by his philosophy.

"Take your name for example…Kenshin. It means Heart of the Sword correct?" Kenshin nodded at his knowledge. "I wouldn't be surprised if my father gave you that name just so his fighting style could have something positive related to it."

This intrigued Kenshin.

"What do you mean?"

"Enishi please." Tomoe said quietly.

"Aren't you father's new pupil…name was once Shinta?"

Kenshin looked on in confusion.

"Tomoe and I write often remember." He commented when he noticed the look on his face. Tomoe blushed.

"Anyway, father's teaching you the Hiten-Mitsurugi right?"

"Yeah."

"How far have you gone with your training?"

Kenshin shrugged. "Not far I suppose."

"What?' Enishi was shocked. "What's he been teaching you then?"

Kenshin shrugged. "Just basic martial arts I guess."

"You guess?" Enishi was surprised. "I was sure he would have finished training you by now."

Kenshin felt shameful. "I left before I could complete my training."

"That's nothing new. Father was always slow when it came to training; he liked to speak philosophy first as if that was going to work."

"Don't talk about Master Hiko that way." Kenshin said angrily. "His teaching style suited the warrior he was training."

"And are you a warrior Kenshin? After leaving before your training was done, can you now wield a sword like a demon?"

"I don't know what you're talking about…a demon?"

"Hiten-Mitsurugi is a fighting style that could initially kill your opponent in an instant. Father has been teaching that technique to students for years…at least when mother was alive." He spoke softly at the end. Tomoe touched his hand tenderly. "After she died…I guess he took another approach to it."

"How do you know so much about it?"

"He tried to teach me once. After I left I looked it up, spoke to some people about it." He paused to catch his breath. "Apparently, the technique was used to kill my mother."

Shock filled Kenshin. He looked toward Tomoe; she seemed to have heard this story before.

"The technique is deadly. After I heard about how it killed my mother I stopped using it; I began to train in another form of martial arts….I didn't want to touch it. Within time, father started to investigate how using the technique he learned from his master was used to kill his wife; he started to unravel the 'philosophy' behind it and found out its flaw."

"The first principal of Hiten-Mitsurugi: a sword swung in my name should be swung for the people of the world-to prevent the shedding of innocent blood." Kenshin spoke quietly.

Enishi looked up from his plate.

"Exactly…he must have explained to it you."

"Some." He spoke quietly, ashamed to say that he also had no patience to listen to his Master's philosophy.

"Mom was being held captive. He knew the technique and used it on his opponents, but…" He swallowed hard at the memory. "Something must have happened and mom died in the process…by his hand. It's one of the reasons why I stopped listening to him."

"But…I don't understand." Kenshin began. "Why does the technique get blamed for a mistake?"

Enishi let out a sigh, threw down his chopsticks and leaned back in his chair. He placed both hands behind his head.

"Although father spends most of his time training students on the principals of the technique now…I don't think he used it much when he was wielding it. There was a lot of fighting going on back then…the same as here. Father knew the technique, went to fight alongside some organization and did what they told him to do; during the process, mother was taken and he went to get her back." He shrugged as if that was the end.

Not wanting Enishi to relive the story any longer, he ended the conversation.

"I'm sorry." He said instead.

He sat forward again.

"History." He held onto Tomoe's hand. "I had no use for that kind of power. A samurai can do enough damage as it is if he's trained properly; although father meant well when he went after mother, his mind and soul were too far gone to see the harm he was doing. In the end, he learned his lesson I suppose."

Kenshin thought his last statement was insensitive, considering the person who died at his father's hand was his own mother. He didn't press the issue though. Just when Kenshin was about to speak again, a knock came to the door.

"Yes!" Enishi called.

The door opened and a thin man in a green suit and brown shoes appeared at the door.

"What is it Woo?" Enishi asked.

"Pardon my interruption, but I think you should see this." Woo entered the dining area holding out a long scroll. Letting out a breath, Enishi took the scroll, unrolled it, and then began to read. His brows knitted together.

"What's the matter?" Tomoe asked.

"It appears that Lord Ichiro is coming after us now…there's a bounty on our heads."

"Oh no." Tomoe lifted her hands to her lips.

Enishi smiled while he closed the scroll.

"Not to worry little sister, we can handle that windbag." He handed the scroll back to Woo. "Call all the men together…we need to have a meeting tonight."

"Yes sir." Woo hurried from the room.

Enishi got to his feet. "I'm afraid this has cut our dinner short."

"Wait Enishi." Kenshin got to his feet. "May we join your meeting?"

"I'm sorry Kenshin, but only members of the Kyoto…" He began.

"I know, but…that's why we came to see you. Katsura was badly injured by Ichiro's men…he's been killing people from left to right and we wanted to put a stop to it."

Shock showed in Enishi's eyes. "Is Katsura alright?" Enishi knew Katsura ever since he was little.

"He's fine, but there's no telling if Ichiro will stop hunting him; I think they wanted to kill him as a message." Tomoe intoned.

"So you want to join with us in fighting Lord Ichiro? Do you know what you're asking?"

"We understand the consequences involved….we're ready."

"We?" He asked looking unsure.

"I want to fight too." Tomoe stated proudly.

Enishi laughed nervously. "Oh no you're not. I'm not having my sister out there fighting these tyrants."

"I can fight Enishi."

"NO!" Tomoe was stunned by his outburst. "You can come to the meeting Tomoe, but I am not going to put you in harm's way…that's final." He then turned from them, exiting the room.


	12. Doshi : Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

The quiet night was interrupted by the hard pounding of hooves. Four soldiers raced through the woods with urgency; the lead horseman, holding onto his bundle, looked back toward his men urging them forward.

"HURRY!" He screamed.

The men snapped their reins and raced harder. Within time, they were at the border. The guard at the gate approached them with his katana held high.

"HALT!" The horsemen stopped abruptly almost colliding into each other.

"Let us pass!" The lead horseman asked.

"State your business here." The guard commanded.

"We don't have time for this." Another horseman declared from behind.

"You'll make time otherwise you won't pass through." The guard shifted his head toward the lead horseman and the bundle he was carrying. "What's this?" His question was filled with suspicion.

"We need to see Captain Hiko…NOW!"

The guard looked from one man to the next unable to decide how to proceed.

"I don't believe this." The lead horseman said with annoyance. Snapping the reins aggressively, he pushed through the guard and into the gate; his men followed behind.

"HEY!" The guard shouted, but they had already raced through. Replacing his sword back into its sheath, the guard raced upward to the tower, grabbed the rope that hung on the wall and started to pull. The sound echoed loudly through Gosho, indicating intruders.

In an instant, the horsemen could hear the gallop of other hooves heading in their direction; an arrow whizzed past the leader's ear. He raced onward until he reached the Kyoto Mimawarigumi compound. Pulling hard on his horse to stop, he jumped down and began banging on the large white gate.

"OPEN UP…CAPTAIN ENISHI HIKO…OPEN UP!"

The gates opened with four soldiers standing on the other side with their swords out.

"State your business intruder." A square faced guard barked.

The horseman attempted to catch his breath.

"I'm Captain Asuki of the Choshu clan…I need to see Captain Enishi."

"I ask again…state you business."

Captain Asuki went over to his horse and uncovered his bundle. The square faced guard took in a breath.

"MEN…GET THEM INSIDE NOW!"

-His bare feet made no sound as he ran through the still corridor. Inserting his arms into his night kimono, Kenshin rushed on. The bell woke him, but it was the commanding and panicked voices that got him running through the halls.

At the end of the hall there was a door half open; he could see shadows moving back and forth. Men in a uniform he didn't recognize; he heard shouts and a soft whimper that halted him for a split second. It sounded like Tomoe. Fearful of what was on the other side, Kenshin moved forward to investigate. He reached the door and softly pushed it open. The sight caught him by surprise.

The room was filled with soldiers. Kyoto Mimawarigumi men and other guards he didn't recognize, but the sight of them didn't halt his steps. Lying on a large couch situated in a corner was a badly bruised man. His face was purple and swollen in areas, his long dark hair matted with dark splotches of blood, his clothes were torn and his arms, which were huge, were cut up. Tending to the wounded man was a distraught Tomoe. Sensing his presence, she turned to look at him.

Although he didn't recognize the victim, Tomoe's face confirmed his worse suspicions.

"MASTER!"

Kenshin ran over to where Hiko lay. Getting onto his knees, Kenshin surveyed his master's bruised and battered body. Enishi was pacing the room angrily, running his hands through his hair.

"Who did this?" He asked to anyone.

"Shinsengumi." Captain Asuki announced. "We came upon the scene just in time. Captain Hajime had his sword over Seijuro, ready to take off his head."

"Damn." Enishi breathed hard. He stopped pacing to face Asuki. "Thank you Captain."

Asuki made a slight bow.

"What about Katsura?" Kenshin asked as he stared at the two men.

Asuki looked at Kenshin, then Tomoe, who had turned to face him as well.

"Captain?" Enishi urged.

"Captain Kogoro is dead." He said quietly.

The room was deadly still.

"After Captain Hajime and his men ran off, we found Katsura…they had already gotten to him."

Tomoe made a sound. Kenshin stared at the man as if unwilling to believe him. He slowly got to his feet.

"How did this happen?" Kenshin asked as he scanned the men in uniform.

"We got word that the Shinsengumi were ordered to kill Captain Kogoro; when we were on our way to his location we were ambushed by some men who were hired by Lord Ichiro. We lost more men during that battle, but we were able to defeat them and escape. Once we happen upon the compound, Hajime and his men were already in place." He stopped to stare at Seijuro. "Seijuro was terribly wounded. We took down most of his men, but we were outnumbered."

"And Captain Hajime just let you go?" Enishi said skeptically.

Asuki took a breath. "One of his men came toward him as I was getting ready to fight. He whispered something…Captain Hajime smiled then sheathed his sword saying that his job was done. Then he turned and left."

Kenshin heard a moan escape from Hiko; quickly, he ran over and knelt to his knees.

"I'm sorry Lady Tomoe…we did what we could. His wounds are deep…we believe they had archers on the roofs."

"Huh, that's typical of the Shinsengumi." Enishi started. "Can't fight one on one combat…have to resort to attacking from behind…the filthy cowards." He stared down at Seijuro. "Well, you can be sure I'm not going stand by and allow this." He ran over to a desk situated in a corner. "Woo!"

"Yes sir." Woo Henshin, his second in command, stood across the desk.

Enishi took out a pad and pen and began to write something.

"Get in touch with the others." He handed him the scroll. "Let them know that time is of the essence…we are not going to wait any longer."

"Yes sir." Woo then dashed hurriedly from the room.

"What did you do?" Kenshin asked curiously.

"I have another location where my troops reside. I've sent them word that war is imminent."

Kenshin stood to his feet.

"I want part of this." He declared.

"You can do what you want Kenshin, I'm not going to stop you." He walked over to his father and knelt beside him.

Seijuro wasn't aware of his surroundings. He heard voices, smelt gunpowder, and a hint of perfume, but his eyes were swollen shut. His back was burning badly where the arrows pierced him; he felt that maybe his arm was broken. He drifted in and out of consciousness. The only thing he remembered was seeing Hajime bearing down on him.

_Saito Hajime positioned himself in much the same fashion as his first attack. Seijuro was curious why he began in the same position, only to attack from different angles. He figured that Saito was attempting to confuse his opponent, to get them to let their guard down; it was slick, but it didn't work._

_They already battled hard for several minutes. Although Seijuro was strong enough to take him on, he still felt winded. He hasn't picked up a sword in many years; this was evident to Saito so he always came at him hard. He was even able to draw blood. Pools were beginning to swim around his feet, turning the dirt into mud._

"_Come on Hiko, show me those famous moves of the Hiten-Mitsurugi." He taunted._

_Seijuro smiled. "I suppose you're not afraid of death Captain Hajime."_

"_It's my duty to die in battle…what about your duty? You've stopped fighting…I can see it all over you. You reek of failure."_

"_If I reek of failure, how come you haven't defeated me yet? I'm still standing."_

"_Not for long my friend."_

_Saito was in his usual stance, with his left arm pulled back and his right hand extended. In this position, Seijuro noticed Saito make a slight jerky movement with his right index finger. It seemed strange. He didn't know what it was until he felt a sharp pain enter his back. Saito appeared to relax._

_Reaching behind him, Seijuro pulled out a very thin arrow. He stared at it, crushed it with one hand, and then threw it to the ground. _

"_Dirty tricks Saito." He prepared himself again._

_Saito narrowed his eyes…another shot range through the night and hit Hiko in the lower back. Then another and another._

_Hiko stumbled, reached behind his back and tried to pull the others out-there were too many and they were still coming. Saito relaxed his hold and watched as Seijuro fell to the ground. Blood began to ooze from his wounds._

_Saito approached him slowly. Once he reached him, taking his foot, he kicked Seijuro hard in the face._

"_We know Katsura is here somewhere." He turned to his soldiers standing behind him and jerked his head. They quickly ran into the house._

_Saito walked circles around Seijuro, while he attempted to get to his feet. Placing one hand to the floor, Seijuro made to get up, but Saito placed his foot on his back and pressed hard on his wounds. Seijuro let out a scream._

"_It's a shame that the Master of the infamous Hiten-Mitsurugi can't even defend himself." Saito bent at the knees, grabbed Seijuro by the hair and jerked his head upward. "You're a disgrace to the name master and samurai." He hissed before throwing his head roughly back into the dirt. He stood, kicked Seijuro again in the face several times before walking away._

_Just then, a loud scream rang out. _

_Seijuro pushed his head up and looked toward his home. The other soldiers reappeared looking triumphant. _

"_It's done Captain."_

_Saito laughed._

"_One down." He looked toward Seijuro. "Another to go." He raised his sword high in the air, but a yell ripped through the night as several Choshu soldiers appeared out of nowhere._

_That was all he remembered._


	13. Doshi : Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Enishi offered Captain Asuki and his men a place to stay for the night, but they declined.

"We need to get back to headquarters and report." He stalled for a split second. "Our Captain's murder, but we thank you all the same."

They were standing outside the gates of his estate by then. The night was eerily still.

"We'll stand by you Captain Hiko." Asuki declared. Enishi didn't respond, just stared off into the distance.

Asuki and his men turned their horses around and galloped away. Enishi watched them until they were out of sight.

Back inside his office, Enishi found Tomoe sitting on the couch Seijuro vacated. The medical team on Enishi's payroll took him away to tend to his wounds. Three of Enishi's soldiers were still in the room waiting for further instruction; Kenshin was standing by a window.

"Father will be alright Tomoe." Enishi whispered as he gently touched her shoulder. "He's a strong man."

"What are we gonna do Captain?"

"First, we visit Lord Ichiro…have a little talk with him."

"What good will that do?" Kenshin spoke without turning. "We know it's Tatsume Banjin we have to go after." He turned to face the room. "He's the one who's behind all this."

"I have a plan Kenshin."

"Then why not share it?" He moved away from the window. "You're keeping us in the dark about this."

"The only person I'm keeping in the dark is you; my men have their orders."

"I told you I wanted to fight."

"I heard you."

"Then what's the problem?"

Enishi stared hard at Kenshin. This young man of only 15…what can he bring to his army? He turned from him.

"Look," he waved a hand in front of Kenshin which ignited fire inside him. Grabbing Enishi's hand he started to twist it, but Enishi turned the opposite direction and bent low, sending Kenshin to the floor.

"Don't try that shit again!" He stood to his feet…Kenshin did the same. "Look at you…so young and angry. You'll go out there and get my men killed."

"I can fight just as well as them!" He was breathing hard.

"Oh yeah?" Enishi turned to a set of double doors.

He walked over and opened them; sitting on brackets were several swords. Enishi grabbed one and tossed the other to Kenshin.

"Come on then…show me." Enishi gripped the katana tightly.

"What are you doing?" Tomoe asked Enishi.

"He says he's just as good as my men…let him show me then. Come on!" He screamed.

Kenshin, apprehensive at first, took the sword in both hands and readied himself. The other men in the room backed away.

Enishi, tossing his sword from one hand to the other, began to circle Kenshin slowly.

"Should I breathe a sigh of relief?" Kenshin didn't respond, just continued to circle him as well. "Since your training isn't complete, I can be sure that you won't cut me down in one strike."

"Is this part of your strategy…talking your opponent to death?" Kenshin mocked.

Enishi smirked. He took the hilt of the sword in both hands before coming at Kenshin from below, but as Kenshin was ready to defeat himself from the blow, Enishi then switched tactics and grazed Kenshin on the side.

Quickly backing away, Kenshin held a hand to his left side. He was bleeding.

"Score one for me." Enishi stated as he tossed his sword again. Kenshin held his ready.

Circling again, Kenshin tried to watch Enishi's feet and hands without being so obvious. Stopping, he held his katana high over his right shoulder and rushed forward. He brought down the sword, attempting to hit Enishi on the shoulder, but Enishi quickly speed out the way and ended up behind Kenshin. Enishi then took the hilt of his sword and hit Kenshin on the back sending him into the chair opposite them.

"Score two."

Angered, Kenshin quickly got to his feet and began swinging wildly. Enishi just twisted, dodged, and jumped out the way.

"You'll never win that way Kenshin." He spoke as he continued to dodge Kenshin's strikes. "Didn't my father tell you that emotion has no place in a swordfight?"

Enishi dodged another strike, bent low and threw out one leg in a sweeping motion, sending Kenshin once again to the floor.

"Stop this!" Tomoe yelled as she ran to help Kenshin.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Kenshin grabbed Tomoe by the wrist and violently pushed her away, sending her to the floor.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Dropping his sword to the ground, Enishi rushed Kenshin, grabbed him by the throat and pushed him hard against the wall. "DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH MY SISTER AGAIN!" He began punching Kenshin in the stomach over and over again.

"ENISHI STOP!" Two of his men rushed over to pry him off Kenshin while the other helped Tomoe to her feet.

The men struggled for a while, but managed to disengage him from Kenshin. Enishi stopped struggling so they released him slowly. He walked over to Tomoe.

"Are you alright?" He asked gently.

"I'm fine Enishi." She then rushed over to Kenshin who was still sitting on the floor trying to catch his breath. Gingerly, Tomoe placed a hand to his arm; she was glad he didn't push her away.

"This isn't helping father." Tomoe began. "Don't you understand…we can't be fighting each other." She helped Kenshin to his feet. He touched her hand, squeezed it, and allowed her to guide him toward the couch.

"Your little friend has too much anger in him Tomoe. I may have walked out on father because his teachings were too slow, but at least I learned how to control my emotions." Kenshin looked up at Enishi. "The one thing a swordsman should never do is get his emotions involved during battle. Your mind should be focused on the task at hand…protecting the man beside you and the innocent. Father knew that…although too late. When emotions get involved you're not thinking about anything other than killing your opponent; look at what just happened here. All you had was anger so you just started swinging. What if you were out there among my troops fighting The Shogunate? They would have killed you in an instant, not to mention my men. If you can't control your emotions I'm not going to let you fight with us." He then proceeded to walk out. His comrades followed.

Kenshin, attempting to control his breathing, tried to get to his feet, but the pain in his stomach didn't allow it.

"Rest for now." Tomoe whispered.

Kenshin's breath was labored.

"He's right." He whispered. "I should never have abandoned my training."

"Enishi can teach you."

Kenshin shook his head. "No, I owe master Hiko an apology." He slowly got to his feet.

"Where are you going?" She jumped up as well.

"I need to speak to him."

"He's probably asleep…he was badly injured." He looked into her gentle eyes. "Why don't you try tomorrow?"

He nodded.

"I'm sorry Tomoe…I didn't mean."

She stopped him with a soft kiss to his lips.

"Let's get you into bed."

Kenshin allowed Tomoe to guide him back to his room.


	14. Doshi : Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Outside the gates of Asakusa Merchants, Woo Henshin and two of his Lieutenants dismounted their horses. Woo Henshin was a man of medium build who wore a trench coat at all times, but on this day he chose to discard it for a simple grey suit. The two guards with him were named Itachi Hoshigaki and Minato Shimura. Clad in their uniform for the Kyoto Mimawargumi, they stood slightly taller than Woo with their hair tied atop their heads in a top knot. Itachi had a strong square jaw, whereas Minato had a thin face. As they made their way to the gate it opened, revealing both Hirata and Yoritomo-they had their swords held out.

"Well, well." Began Yoritomo. "What brings you here?" He smirked.

"We've come to see Lord Banjin."

Hirata laughed.

"No one just expects an audience with the Shogunate…where's your mind?"

"I've come on behalf of Captain Enishi Hiko." Woo spoke with confidence.

"Hiko? Tell me, how is his father…healing nicely I hope." Hirata said snidely.

One of Woo's guards unsheathed his sword and held it out toward the two men; Woo, placing a hand onto the extended blade, gently pushed it down to lower it.

"Let's not try that again." Yoritomo spoke. "You may find yourself in pieces."

"Wait here. We'll see if our Master wants to talk to you." Hirata turned and headed back inside, leaving Yoritomo looking after the three men.

After a few minutes, Hirata returned and jerked his head. Woo and his two comrades stepped over the gate threshold and followed.

The sun was bearing down on their backs as they followed Hirata and Yoritomo through the courtyard. When they approached the main door, Yoritomo stopped and turned toward the three men.

"No weapons beyond this point." He said with a sneer.

"We're not moving another inch unarmed." Itachi declared.

"You either comply with the orders or you turn around. Those are Master Banjin's orders." Hirata stated.

Woo Henshin sighed. They had no choice

Itachi and Minato each handed over their swords; Woo however didn't carry swords. Unbuttoning his jacket, he reached inside and removed two large pistols. Clicking on the safeties, he handed them over to Yoritomo.

Yoritomo glared at them suspiciously.

"I would like those back in one piece thank you." Woo stated as they headed inside the building.

The three men followed Hirata down the corridor; soon, they came to a partially open door. They stopped outside-voices could be heard.

"It's done master."

"Good. See Sasuke, that was simple enough."

"Yes master." Ichiro spoke with a quiver.

Hirata softly knocked onto the door.

"Enter." Tatsumi called.

Hirata pushed the door, stood aside and allowed Woo, Itachi and Minato to enter. Yoritomo followed behind.

Tatsumi smiled at the audience before him.

"Welcome gentleman."

Woo glanced around the room. Tatsumi was seated with his legs crossed on top of a desk. Lord Sasuke Ichiro was bowing before him, Captain Hajime was on one side of Tatsumi and on his other side was a fair skinned young samurai who didn't look pleased.

"State your business." Tatsumi declared.

"I am Lieutenant Woo Henshin, second in command to Captain Enishi Hiko of the Kyoto Mimawargumi. These are Lieutenants Itachi Hoshigaki and Minato Shimura; we've come on behalf of our organization."

Tatsumi nodded.

"Ichiro, you may get up now…I believe these men have the floor." Ichiro scrambled away from the desk and sat in a far corner. "Tell me, what brings you here?"

"We come requesting a peace treaty among the clans. There is no need for a war Master Banjin."

"Indeed." He says.

"Yes. Although our views are different, our mission is the same…to bring peace to Japan."

"That is true."

"We believe that working together could accomplish that."

Tatsumi removes his feet from the desk and sits up; leaning over, he places both hands onto the desk and folds them.

"I don't believe you fully understand how we do things here Lieutenant Henshin." Woo waited. "You see, the Shogunate has ruled Japan for nearly 300 years and we've brought peace already; now, unless you've been living under a rock somewhere, I'm not sure why you've come here expecting something that already has taken place."

"Peace master? The murder of Fukida Matsume and his family…the murder of Katsura Kogoro? How are these examples of peace?"

"Fukida didn't follow orders and Katsura was a traitor."

"Traitor?" Woo whispered.

"Yes." Tatsumi got to his feet and began to walk around the desk slowly. "Ichiro told me about his attempts to close down his business, but what Katsura Kogoro didn't understand was that by doing so, he was also raging a war against me. I own Asakusa Merchant…I set the provisions. If we don't have order throughout this region, how are we supposed to have peace?" He stood before the desk, leaned onto it and crossed his huge arms.

"There are more honorable ways to create peace throughout these lands Lord Banjin." Minato interjected.

Tatsumi closed his eyes and smiled.

"Such ignorance. The peace that the shogun has brought to these lands was due to diligent soldiers at my command…who honor our place in society." He glances toward Saito Hajime. "This peace was hard won and forcefully sustained."

"But why does it have to come by force?" Woo asks.

"Man can't live in peace without the enforcement of the powerful Lieutenant. It's an insulting idea to think so."

"Why not? Has the shogun even tried to attempt this?" Itachi spoke.

"You paint the shoguns as if we're tyrants." Tatsumi states angrily. He moves away from the desk and paces the room. "We prevent man from following the base instincts; if the shogun were not around it would make Japan a hell on earth. Our extreme level of control is usually mistaken for tyranny, but why? What does your Captain do that's so different from the shogun? If each man were to follow his heart, it would make the accumulation of savagery pale in comparison to us."

He stops pacing and faces Woo.

"Fukida vowed to serve the shogun and he failed. Katsura was attempting to overthrow the shogun…that's grounds for treasure in which he has paid the price. What will you now pay?" He walks closer to the three men. "Are you here to overthrow our government because you think your clan will do a better job?"

Woo swallows hard, unable to speak. Tatsumi smiles and turns away.

"I will not talk peace with you or your Captain. The shoguns are not cold hearted though." He turns to face his audience. "I will give you six months to gather forces because the shogun will fight." He nods his head in Hirata and Yoritomo's direction.

Woo, Itachi, and Minato are dragged out the office.

-"Six months huh?" Enishi began. Once they returned to headquarters, they immediately sought out Enishi. He was on the training ground.

Enishi was perfecting his watojutsu when Woo approached him. Itachi and Minato returned indoors.

"I'm sure he's not going to stop killing people while we wait is he?" Enishi asked sarcastically with a smile. He didn't expect an answer. "Have you heard from our other troops?"

"Yes, they're ready."

"Good." He was holding a large bamboo cane in his hand; he tossed it to the ground. "I guess we better start training."

"Is the young Kenshin going to fight with us?"

"I can't worry about him." He started to walk away. Woo followed close behind.

As Enishi and Woo made their way inside, Kenshin made his way down a long corridor inside the compound. He took small steps, attempting not to disturb the quiet. After his fight with Enishi, he knew what he had to do. The words continued to sting him: _a swordsman should never get his emotions involved during battle._

The words pierced him, but the other thing that bothered him was what Enishi said about his mother. Could Seijuro really have killed his wife because his mind wasn't focused on his fighting? Kenshin's mind reeled from the possibility. What if it were him in battle? What if Tomoe happen to…but he couldn't allow those thoughts to enter his mind. He attempted to clear his mind of these disturbing thoughts as he reached the end of the hall. He could hear whispers coming from Seijuro's room. Tomoe.

"I'll be fine…just need to rest that's all." He said.

"I hate that they did this to you…to Katsura." She whispered with anger and pain.

"I know." He whispered. "Katsura is in a better place now." His voice was sad.

"Enishi is going to fight."

Seijuro made a small sound.

"He's done well." He said with pride.

Kenshin didn't want to disturb their conversation, but as he attempted to move away from the door, he knocked something over that was situated in the corner.

"Someone out there?" Seijuro spoke.

Slowly, Kenshin moved toward the door and opened it.

"It's me Master."

"Kenshin." Hiko smiled. "Come in."

Kenshin pushed open the door and walked in. Tomoe smiled up at him then prepared to get to her feet.

"Leaving so soon?" Hiko asked as he watched Tomoe gather her things.

"I'll see you later." She leaned over and kissed him tenderly on the cheek.

As she passed Kenshin, she smiled at him. He returned the gesture.

"How are you feeling master?"

Seijuro grabbed onto his bandaged rib cage.

"I'll live…no thanks to the Shinsengumi." He tried to smile. "Come…sit."

Kenshin sat in the chair Tomoe vacated. He began to rub his hands onto his pants nervously.

"I'm sorry." Kenshin whispered.

"This is not your fault Kenshin."

"I know, but…I wanted to apologize…for the way I ran out."

"Ah." Seijuro nodded. "I was once your age too…didn't think my parents had anything interesting to say."

"But you were trying to teach me." He struggled with his words. "I was an idiot."

"We all make mistakes Kenshin."

For a while Kenshin sat silent.

"Enishi is going to retaliate." Kenshin spoke.

Seijuro nodded. "Understandable. The Shogunate has got to be stopped somehow."

"I want to fight too."

Seijuro stared at him for a while.

"Kenshin…"he began.

"I need for you to teach me…I want to finish my training."

"I can't." He held out his arms to indicate his injuries. "It's going to take a while for me to heal."

"I overheard Enishi say that the shogunate are giving him six months to gather his troops…you'll be well by then."

"Kenshin." He said exasperated.

Kenshin jumped from his chair and bowed beside the bed Seijuro occupied.

"Please master…I beg you to help me."

"Kenshin stop." Surpised, Kenshin looked up to see anger on Hiko's face. "Get off your knees and sit down." Kenshin obeyed. "First off, you have to learn how to control your emotions; that is the first thing."

"Yes master." He said quietly.

Seijuro stared at him and sighed.

"Six months? Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Although I can't move around now, this doesn't mean I can't continue your training. The first thing about learning Hiten-Mitsurugi is why we should use it properly…understand?"

"Yes."

Seijuro shifted in his position.

"Are you ready for this?"

Kenshin nodded.

-Tomoe found Enishi back on the practice field. He was putting away some of the bamboo swords into a small shed; when he turned he almost bumped into her.

He laughed. "Sneaking up on me?" He walked past her to gather more sticks.

Tomoe stood with her hands behind her back; for a while, she just watched as Enishi packed away his equipment.

"You finish practicing for today?" She asked.

"Yup." He closed the door and turned toward her. He had his hands on his hips. "Why?"

"I was wondering if you could train me."

He let out a laugh. "Are you serious?"

"Why not? I said I wanted to fight."

"Yeah and I said no."

As he walked away, she kept in step alongside him.

"You seem to forget that we have the same father."

"I didn't forget."

"Well, he taught me some moves too."

He smiled. "I'm sure he has little sister, but we're not talking about defending yourself against lecherous men." He stopped to face her. "We're talking about a war."

"I know Enishi." She stared at him hard. "I want to fight."

He stared back at her. "Show me then."

Tomoe smiled. Reaching into her kimono, she withdraws a small object wrapped in a lacquer container with a purple tassel dangling from one end. Enishi smiles.

Undaunted by his smirk, she opens the casing to reveal a shiny dagger.

"In a war we fight with swords."

His smiling face angers her. Taking the dagger in hand, she walks away from him several feet.

"Where you going?" He calls to her.

She stops a few feet from him and throws the dagger straight at him. Immediately, she runs, somersaults, and lands right in front of him just in time to catch the dagger between both her hands. It was an inch from his face. Dropping her hands, she turns to stare at Enishi. Her smile is triumphant.

A huge grin emerges on Enishi's face.

"Practice starts tomorrow."


	15. Doshi : Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen-5 months later**

His shoulders ache, bruises litter his arms, and now his legs were weakening. His opponent was bearing down hard on him, pushing him deeper into the ground. His feet were becoming lost in the mud. He had his weapon held against the pressure, but he was steadily losing; with a sudden push in their direction, he knocks them away and jumps back. Standing on his feet, his breathing is labored; he places a hand to his left shoulder attempting to soothe the pain. His eyes lock with his opponent. They were smiling, but he was not amused.

"Finished already?" His opponent called. "We could rest."

Removing his hand from his shoulder, he takes up his weapon in both hands again preparing to fight.

"I've been through worse…let's go."

His opponent shrugs. "Suit yourself."

Readying themselves, his opponent takes up their weapon in both hands as well; a smile crossed their face.

"Ready?' He asks.

"Yup."

Swiftly moving, he races toward his opponent, raising the weapon high in the air; his opponent moves as well, but dodges the attack only to be struck hard onto the back. They stumble, but not before turning around and producing an attack of their own on his back. They each stumble, but continue to move in position. Coming at one another again, they raise their weapons high in the air ready to come down hard, but they stop at mid-points before their weapons struck their faces.

Breathing hard, they each lowered their weapons.

"Enough for today." He states as he slowly turns from his opponent and walks to a nearby bench. Throwing his bamboo stick to the ground, Enishi lowers himself onto the bench, leans his elbows onto his knees and lowers his head.

Tomoe, with bamboo sword still in hand, makes her way over to her brother and stands before him.

"Are you hurt badly?" She asks with concern.

Enishi, still breathing hard, lets out a soft laugh. He lifts his head to stare at her; her deep brown eyes were a mask of regret. His smile disappears.

"It's nothing." He says softly as he struggles to sit upright. He places a hand to his shoulder. "If I can't take a beating from my own sister, what good would I be out in battle?'

"I know, but…" She stammered, truly bothered that she was able to wound him.

"Listen Tomoe…you did excellent, but you can't have this attitude once you're on the battlefield. Even though these tyrants killed Katsura and hurt father pretty badly, you can't grow a conscience."

"I understand." She pauses before continuing. "I just didn't want to hurt you."

He manages to laugh again.

"I didn't think you had it in you to be honest."

She shrugged. "I had a great teacher." She smiles down at him. The comment made him blush.

"Anyway, you've got most of the technique down pact, but we're not done." He gets to his feet.

"Do you want to rest first?" She places a hand onto his bruised arm.

"It's fine…I've fought in worse conditions."

"Don't paint me a picture." She said with a shutter.

He takes her hand into his and squeezes hard. She looks up into his concerned face.

"Tomoe, are you sure you're ready for this? I mean, I can send you to a safe house during the battle; you don't have to fight."

At first, the thought did occur to her. She's never fought before; her father always taught her how to defend herself in small situations, but this…this is another matter entirely. She thought about Katsura, her father, Enishi and Kenshin. She wanted to be with Kenshin; to be by his side when he fought. The idea of being away from him tore at her insides.

"I'm sure."

Letting out a breath, Enishi nodded and dropped her hand. Bending low, he retrieved his bamboo weapon and walked out to the middle of the training ground. She did the same.

"These few months I've been teaching you the basics of martial arts. Although simple enough, they can still do damage if wielded by a skilled hand." She nodded in agreement. "This next set of techniques is what I use in battle as well; it's called the Watojutsu."

"The Watojutsu?" She asked in confusion.

"It's a combination of Kenjutsu and Chinese sword fighting styles. It combines the speed and slashing moves of Kenjutsu with the strength and flexibility of Chinese sword fighting."

"Is it complicated?'

"It's vigorous."

"Then why wait until a month before battle to show this to me?"

Enishi detected a tone of anger in her voice which pleased him. She was ready.

"I don't teach this to anyone until they're ready. Your training these past few months has proven that you can handle this technique. There's nothing to be afraid of Tomoe; as I mentioned, it's a combination of techniques…the techniques I technically already showed you." He noticed her smile.

"Now, there are 9 separate techniques. The last two I may not show you."

"Why not?"

"The eighth one requires a bit more training which we do not have time for and the final one…well, it was a technique I created as a kick in the face to father." Her facial expression showed shock. "It's a technique I created to counterattack one of the moves of Hiten-Mitsurugi." She said nothing. "But, since we're not fighting anyone who knows that technique it's kind of useless so…"

"Fine…go on."

"We'll just be focusing on seven: Shugeki Tosei, Kaishi Tosei, Shoha Tosei, Choten Tosei, Gotsui Tosei, Shikku Tosei, and Seran Tosei. The main thing to know about these techniques is the speed; each one is able to give you an increase of speed to outmaneuver your opponent. Do you remember this move?" Enishi takes his bamboo weapon in hand and holds it up in an arc; with his foot, he kicks the blade backward.

"Yes."

"That's the Shugeki Tosei. This technique increases the strength of a strike. Let me demonstrate."

Enishi moves back into a standing position. He then takes the weapon, raises it above his head while kicking the back of the blade with his foot in the process. He then brings his weapon back hard on the ground, creating a small crater in the dirt."

"Wow." Tomoe breathes.

Enishi stands.

"That technique could do some damage huh?" She asks in awe.

"Exactly. This is what I meant when I said that a samurai can do enough damage if he's trained properly. There's no need for a technique that could kill someone on the spot with just one blow; for me, there's no honor in it."

Tomoe nodded in agreement because she did truly understand. Although the Hiten-Mitsurugi was a powerful sword technique, its ability to kill one person in a few strikes makes it very dangerous for anyone who comes in contact with it. No wonder her father spends so much time on the principals.

"Back to the techniques."

-While Tomoe watched Enishi demonstrate the Watojutsu techniques, Kenshin was standing opposite Seijuro Hiko in another part of the compound. Seijuro was able to get out of bed three months ago; while still healing from his wounds, he was able to fully dispense the philosophy behind the Hiten-Mitsurugi. This time, Kenshin listened intently.

Hiten-Mitsurugi is an ancient Kenjutsu style from the Sengoku Jidai, which allows the one wielding it the ability to defeat numerous foes single-handedly. In the beginning of their training, Seijuro instilled in Kenshin that the Hiten-Mitsurugi is not just about picking up a sword and fighting someone to the death. This particular fight style, coveted by many, is a combination of near superhuman speed and agility (known as Shinsoku or godspeed), battojutsu, and an acquired observation based pseudo-clairvoyance.

These abilities enable the wielder to avoid attacks from their opponents by the least possible margin and effort to place them in the perfect position to strike in the very instant the opponent's strike misses. It also stresses two-step attacks in order to ensure that any and all who oppose are slain. This is the main reason why the person attempting to use this fight style must first be attuned to the reasons behind using the technique.

For the first three months of his training, Kenshin was ordered by Seijuro to go spend each night outside among the trees. With nothing to sustain him, but his surrounding area, Kenshin was instructed to teach himself how to become one with nature. This will ensure his ears to open to the slightest sound, his nerves to become one with the slightest movements, and for his eyes to adjust to the blackest of night. In the beginning, Kenshin didn't understand why this was important, but on his final night out, he was able to pick up on Seijuro's scent before he emerged from the clearing.

Wearing a long white and red cape that flowed down to his ankles, dark blue striped pants, a grey shirt, and laced up boots; Kenshin was reminded of the first time he saw Seijuro Hiko. Standing to his feet, Kenshin noticed two long katana's in Seijuro's hands. Seijuro tosses one to Kenshin, who catches it with one hand. Seijuro smiles.

"Now is the time to test what you have learned."

Seijuro, unclasping his cape at the neck, shrugs his shoulders, allowing it to fall softly to the ground. Although his injuries healed, Kenshin could still make out the scars that they left behind.

"Now, come at me hard." Seijuro states as he prepares himself in a fighting stance.

"But…aren't we going to use bamboo swords?" Kenshin asks with apprehension.

"Bamboo swords will not help you get the full effect of the Hiten-Mitsururi. Now, come at me."

Kenshin notices how Seijuro's grip on the sword tightens, causing the muscles and veins in his forearms to bulge.

Unsure how to proceed, Kenshin holds his katana tightly in his hands as well. Stepping back slightly, he raises the katana at eye level and runs swiftly toward his master. Before he knew it, he was struck on the back of his neck and stumbling to the ground.

Instinctively, he places a hand to where Seijuro struck him searching for blood-there was none, but he could feel a massive bruise begin to form. He turned to face him.

"How?" He asks breathless.

"That was the Ryukansen technique. As you came at me, I sidestepped your attack. Moving quickly, I made a full circle around you and struck you from behind with enough strength to knock you out." He smiled. "Which you managed not to."

"But…but how did you manage not to cut me?"

Seijuro held up his katana. "When I came full circle around you, I also managed to turn my katana around which enabled me to strike you with the blunt side of my blade."

"Amazing." Kenshin said breathlessly.

"Not so amazing if you're on the other side of the attack. Now." He positions his weapon once again straight in front of him. "Attack once more, but swiftly." Seijuro states with a smile.


	16. Doshi : Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Enishi sped toward Tomoe at full speed, but she was ready. Taking the hilt of her bamboo sword, she held it tightly as Enishi brought his 'blade' in for a strike. She then leads with one foot, spinning in the opposite direction and quickly brings the sword around to attack him on the back.

Enishi stumbled forward.

"Well done." He commented turning to face her. "That was the Kaishi Tosei. A swordsman not only uses his blade to attack, but the hilt as well. The sword is an extension of a swordsman's technique; each portion of his or herself and the sword is tantamount to achieving the attack. Just like using each appendage of your body to move, the sword has the same style."

Tomoe was amazed at his knowledge. She was proud to be learning these things from him.

"The next thing I want to work on is your ability to jump. This is a bit complicated, but I have faith in you." He drops his bamboo sword to the ground and reaches over to grab his katana. During the training, he retrieved it from inside the compound for this particular technique.

"You can't use the bamboo for this one?" She asked.

"The bamboo swords are fine for the attack techniques, but in order to master those where jumping or any acrobatics are necessary, I want to see how you can handle holding a real sword. I'll show you first then I'll let you practice on mine. Ready?' She nodded. "Here goes."

Enishi stabs the tip of the sword into the ground, steps onto the pommel before propelling himself in the air. He then brings the sword with him by pulling on the tassel attached to the hilt and unleashes a whip-like upward slash attack. Once satisfied with the demonstration, he hits the ground swiftly, landing in a crouching position.

"Oh my." Tomoe was amazed at the demonstration. Enishi got to his feet.

"That was the Choten Tosei, a follow up from the Shoha Tosei. After you stab your sword into the ground, this technique is then administered."

"I don't think I can do that Enishi."

"You never know unless you try." He held out his sword for her to take. 'Come on, try it."

Tentatively, Tomoe reached out her hand and took his sword. It was heavier than the bamboo of course. Enishi took her bamboo sword in his hand while he stood back.

"Try not to think about it too much-just let it happen."

She looked up at him with a half annoyed expression.

Tomoe took the sword in hand and moved it around for a bit, so she could get a feel of it. She wondered what kind of sword she would wield in this battle.

"Start off with the Shoha Tosei and work your way into it!" He called from his distance.

She takes the hilt of the sword into her right hand and places her palm on the blade while holding it at eye level. With speed, she implants the sword into the ground, steps onto the pommel and jumps into the air, missing the tassel. She jumps back onto the ground.

"That's okay. It's good for your first try...let's try it again."

Letting out a breath, Tomoe takes up the sword and places herself in the same position as before-right hand on hilt, left palm onto the blade. Slicing downward, she plants the sword into the ground once more, steps onto the pommel and jumps into the air this time grabbing the tassel in time. She then pulls the sword toward her and slices in the same fashion Enishi just demonstrated.

Laughing with pride, Enishi claps his hands as Tomoe comes back down to earth.

"I did it!" She said excitedly.

He runs toward her and places his arms tightly around her. "Mom would be proud little sis." When he pulled away, he noticed her eyes were brimming with tears. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean."

"It's okay. I'm just happy I made you proud."

Her willingness to make him happy always tore at him. He loved her deeply and wanted her safe.

"You think father would be impressed?" She asked attempting to break the awkward silence.

"I think you could give him a run for his money." For a while they just stared at one another. "Well, I think this calls for some sake."

"Thought you'd never ask."

-During his time in the forest, Kenshin also was instructed to use the trees as his training grounds. This technique, according to Seijuro, would give Kenshin a better perspective of his opponents when he would use certain sword movements that required him to be above them.

"This next move will give your opponent no time to react if you act quickly. Observe.'

Seijuro, taking his sword in hand, jumps high into the air. This sudden burst of strength from his master surprised Kenshin. Tilting his head upward, Kenshin watched as Seijuro flew into the air with his sword at his side. As Seijuro began to return, he gripped the hilt of his sword in front of him tightly; it appeared to Kenshin that Seijuro was moving faster coming downward. Seijuro, screaming on his way, managed to slice a huge branch off a tree. It clattered to the floor the same time as Seijuro landed in a crouching position.

Kenshin ran over to inspect the branch. It was thicker than his forearm; he wondered how could Seijuro's thin blade slice a branch that thick?

"It is the force of the strike that allowed me to cut through the branch." Seijuro stated to Kenshin's unspoken question. "The move you just saw is called Ryutsuisen which is a downward swing…its brother is rightly named Ryutsuisen Zan, which is a downward stab."

Kenshin looked from Seijuro back to the branch.

"Your lesson among the trees would have taught you how to distance yourself from your opponent for this particular movement. Now, I would like for you to demonstrate."

Kenshin felt on the spot. Surely, he could not attempt such a technique at the same speed as his master?

Taking his sword in hand, Kenshin swung his arms around attempting to warm up. Seijuro continued to watch without comment. Kenshin stopped, stared off into the distance, past Seijuro; he imaged Tomoe somewhere which brought him strength. Kenshin ran toward Seijuro, but instead of running into him, he jumped into the air. Seijuro tilted his head upward to watch.

Kenshin jumped high, turned toward the earth and began to shoot downward, with both hands holding onto the hilt of his sword. He was trying to locate a branch to strike, but couldn't find one, so he just brought the sword down in a stabbing motion to the ground. As he landed, the ground around him puckered slightly, creating a small crater around the impact. Seijuro smiled with satisfaction.

"Good observation Kenshin." Kenshin got to his feet. "Realizing you could not use the swing, you switched tactics mid-strike to one that was better suited for the situation. I am proud."

"Thank you master." He bowed.

"Night has fallen already. I think it's time for some sake."

-Back inside, while Enishi, Tomoe, and a few of his other soldiers were drinking, Kenshin took notice of Seijuro venturing outside. He got to his feet and followed.

He found Seijuro at the small bridge that overlooked the pond. He had a small jug of sake in one hand and a smaller saucer in the other; he was sitting on the lake edge drinking silently. Kenshin was apprehensive about disturbing his peace.

"Not joining the party Kenshin?" Seijuro spoke without turning. He took a final gulp from his saucer and poured another measure from the jug. Kenshin stayed behind him.

"I was concerned."

"No need to be. Sit." Kenshin obeyed.

Seijuro was still in his training clothes, but without the cape. There were other markings on his upper arm, but Kenshin chose not to inquire about them.

"You did well today." Seijuro stated. "I have to admit though that I wasn't surprised."

"You weren't?"

"You have a passion. That kind of passion can create either a competent swordsman or an unrepentant killer. I don't see you as the latter."

"Thank you master Hiko."

The night was quiet. Kenshin looked up into the inky night sky while Seijuro continued to gaze into the pond.

"You wish to ask me something."

Kenshin was stunned. The comment was made in a statement, not a question.

"Yes." He said shyly.

"What do you wish to know?"

Kenshin swallowed hard. "Um…about Enishi's mother?"

Kenshin noticed Seijuro's hand on the sake jug tighten.

"That is a story I have not told in many years Kenshin." He took another sip from his saucer. "What do you wish to know?"

"Was she not Tomoe's mother as well?"

"No, but that is not the question you wish to ask is it?"

Kenshin spoke his next word quietly. "No."

"I met Tomoe's mother years after my first wife…died. Mizuku, Tomoe's mother, died shortly after Tomoe was born…complications. My first wife…Midori as you probably already know was killed by my hand." Seijuro lifted his hand as if the stains of that event continued to linger.

"Enishi told us." Kenshin spoke again in a whisper. "She was taken."

"Midori was taken yes. I was in the process of learning the Hiten-Mitsurugi and just like with Enishi, didn't want to listen to the philosophies. Enishi was still small so I left him with my master as I journeyed to find her. I was angered, filled with revenge for them taking my wife. When I finally located them, I fought-killing many with my sword, but still could not locate the exact location of where Midori was."

Kenshin now felt regret from asking.

"Finally, the man by the name of Ateki Jonshi appeared before me with Midori. He had her bound and gagged with a knife to her throat. Ateki and I fought, but during the battle…I don't know when…it happened." He took another gulp of sake and poured the remaining into the small bowl. "She was between us as I struck the final blow and she…" He didn't finish.

"I'm sorry."

Seijuro lifted his head and stared before him at nothing.

"Of course I blamed myself for it. I chose to wield such a technique without first learning the fundamentals of it. Maybe if I stayed to learn…maybe she could have been saved. My anger wouldn't have clouded my judgment."

"But you were only trying to save her. You couldn't have known she would have been thrown between the two of you." Kenshin attempted to save his master this pain, but he knew that this pain has been inside him for many years.

"I didn't know that the sword of Hiten-Mitsurugi was so powerful and deadly. Without knowing how to fully use it, it could be used as a deadly weapon. I know that now; that's why I wanted you to know the philosophies behind it…so you wouldn't be blinded by its power." He turned to stare at Kenshin. "It is true that any form of sword fighting could lead a man to kill, but it's all about the person who is using it."

Kenshin heard the same words from Enishi-could this be where he learned it?

"I went out there alone to get her back…without the true knowledge of how to use my sword; whether the technique was Hiten-Mitsurugi or another. I did not have the knowledge yet because I was so young….so stupid and naive to think that I could destroy them. In the end, I destroyed the only person that mattered to me."

Kenshin was speechless. Seijuro turned to him with tears pooling in his eyes; they found their way down his cheeks.

"When you wanted to take Tomoe with you that day…I saw myself all over again. Wanting revenge, but not having the right knowledge as of yet. I couldn't allow you to take her into battle knowing the anger you felt, although understandable. I did not want to lose my daughter like I lost my son and wife."

Seijuro broke down. Kenshin, unsure how to respond, took his master into his arms and held him.

"But you didn't lose your son. He's built an empire and all because of what you taught him."

Composing himself, Seijuro sucked in a breath and produced a crooked smile.

"I doubt he would see it that way."

"You never know."

For a while they said nothing. The situation felt awkward to Kenshin, but he let it pass.

"I hear Tomoe has beaten Enishi on the practice field several times." Seijuro comments. Kenshin smiles. "I wonder how you two would do in a battle together."

"Tomoe may be too much for me to handle." Kenshin jokes.

"But you'll protect her…like you promised?" Seijuro stated without looking at Kenshin.

"Of course."


	17. Doshi : Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Tatsumi Banjin, with his hands folded behind his back, stood by a large window of the Asakusa Merchant. Voices were echoing behind him silently. Looking down into the square, he finally took notice of his comrade approaching the building; a small smile curved his lips. Turning to face his audience, Tatsumi walked over to the desk and waited. In a few minutes, a knock came to the door.

"Enter." He bellowed.

Hirata, clad in his Shogunate uniform, entered and bowed before Tatsumi.

"They are ready your Excellency."

The grin on his face grew wider. "Perfect." He started to pace. "Are they in position?"

"Yes sir."

Sasuke Ichiro, who was sitting in a plush chair close to the door, looked from one man to the next with a puzzled expression. Tatsumi took notice, but chose to ignore it.

"You will lead the troops inside the gate after our presence has been known." Tatsumi chuckled. "Saito, have your men there as well. I take it you've gathered your most deadly?'

Saito bowed his head in affirmation. "We are ready."

"Kiyosato and the rest of you will follow Hirata into the compound."

"Excuse me sir." Ichiro shakily raised his hand into the air. "But, what is going on?"

"Lord Ichiro have you not been paying attention?" Tatsumi spoke with mild consternation. "We are going to attack them at dusk."

"But…it hasn't been six months. I thought…"he broke off after noticing the looks he was receiving.

"I gave them enough time Ichiro…enough time for me to gather my forces. I do not bow to the likes of them; they are traitors to our regime and will therefore pay with their lives." Ichiro nodded in silence. "Now, Saito, Hirata and the rest of you get going." He turns to Ichiro. "You and I will stay here my friend until our time comes."

"Our time?" He asked again with bewilderment in his voice.

"MOVE OUT!" Hirata bellowed.

-Kenshin, lying on his back, attempted to sit up. He could hear the soft chuckle of Seijuro in the background. This made him angry, but he tried to keep it under control.

"I can sense your anger my friend. It won't do you any good if your opponent throws you off your feet…anger will only feed the fire."

Kenshin heard his voice as if it came from a distance. Struggling again, he managed to sit up; Seijuro was sitting on a large boulder with a jug beside him. Of course, he was drinking sake. This unnerved Kenshin even more; the idea that his training was interrupting his master's drinking session.

Kenshin sat up, placed the hilt of his sword into the ground and used it to push himself to his feet.

Seijuro smiled as he took one final sip and replaced the saucer beside him.

"Are you ready now?" Seijuro asks as he gets to his feet.

Breathing hard, Kenshin holds his sword in a ready position. As Seijuro made his way toward his pupil, he began to take notice of Kenshin's stance and his breathing; this made him stop. Seijuro, who had his sword up in a ready position, lowered it along with his head.

"I cannot teach you when you are like this." He said softly.

"What are you talking about?"

Seijuro could hear the anger in his voice.

"Your anger is showing Kenshin. The final technique of Hiten-Mitsurugi will not work unless your anger is stilled."

"How still can my anger be? I'm ready."

Seijuro felt a jolt of anger himself at how Kenshin was acting.

"After all this time you still do not fully understand? You still feel as if anger is the only key to defeating your enemy?" Seijuro spoke softly, but the meaning of his words left a jolt to Kenshin. Calming his breathing, he allowed the anger to leave him.

"I am sorry master." He spoke softly.

Satisfied, Seijuro began.

"This technique I am about to show you is a precursor to the final technique-the Kuzuryusen or the nine-headed dragon flash. This technique uses Shinsoku to simultaneously strike all nine vital spots of your opponent. Whoever you come up against will not be able to dodge or block these strikes." Kenshin listened avidly. "The nine target areas move counterclockwise while facing your opponent-they are as follows: Karatake is aimed above the head with a downward strike, Sakagesagiri is aimed at the right shoulder diagonally, Miginagi aims at the right arm's center from the side, Migikiriage aims at the right arm's bottom wrist diagonally. Sakakaze aims at the groin area from below via an upward strike or it can come from the front…very painful." He produced a smirk. "Hidarikiriage aims at the left arm's bottom wrist diagonally, Hidarinagi aims at the left arm's center from the side, Kesagiri aims at the left shoulder diagonally, and finally, Tsuki or Shitotsu is aimed at the center of the chest."

Seijuro took a breath while Kenshin absorbed each term.

"This nine-point strike does not give your opponent time to react. By using the Shinsoku, you're able to hit these points with precision without being tackled yourself…I'll demonstrate." Seijuro raises his sword to his chest.

Surprised, Kenshin looked on with wide eyes.

"But, if the attack can't be blocked how am I suppose to…"

But he didn't have time to finish before Seijuro rushed toward him.

-Kiyosato sat on his horse impatiently. Glancing toward Hirata, he rolled his eyes wondering why he had to follow him. His mind, not the first time, kept going back to Tomoe and how he would have loved to get her alone somewhere. As his thoughts began to drift toward his pleasures, something smacked him on the back of his head.

"Ow." Touching the bruised area, he turned to find Hirata staring at him angrily. "Why you hit me?"

"You're not paying attention."

"I am."

"Really? Then when did the guards change?"

Surprised, Kiyosato looked toward the watch tower and noticed that the two men they were watching a few hours ago suddenly changed.

"Oh." He said sulkily.

"If you didn't want this job Kiyosato, I would have gladly told his Excellency." He spoke with a smirk.

"I've been here all day like you."

"Yeah, but unlike you I've kept my mind on my job."

Kiyosato hated Hirata. Always kissing up to the Shogunate. Just when he was about to speak again, the faint sound of hooves could be heard heading in their direction. Kiyosato unsheathed his sword instantly.

"Put it away…it's just Saito."

Sure enough, emerging from the distance was Saito, clad in his Shinsengumi uniform. He pulled his horse to a stop beside Hirata; Kiyosato replaced his sword.

"Are your men in place?" Hirata asked the soldier.

"Ready and waiting for my word."

"Excellent." He glances back to the guard tower. "In a few, give them the go ahead."

-The breeze he created disoriented him. Still staring ahead, he thought he could just make out the faint outline of where he stood. The movement was quick, but he sensed him standing behind him.

"….how?" He stammered.

"Notice the quickness of the movement…how you were unable to see me until it was too late. Your opponent would have felt the same kind of shock."

Kenshin turned his head to view Seijuro standing behind him. The blade of his sword was lying over his right shoulder.

"But…I didn't feel anything strike me?"

Seijuro smiled. "Come now, do you really think I would have used all my strength on you? My purpose is not to kill you." Seijuro stepped from behind Kenshin and walked back to his spot. "Even though you did not feel the strikes, there is evidence that I did make contact-check your clothes."

Lowering his head, Kenshin looked down at his practice kimono and noticed several rips and tears in the same spots Seijuro pinpointed as the target areas. He touched each one tenderly as if they still burned.

"Now it's your turn."

"But I can't."

"You say that a lot…that you can't. Why bother with all this if you refuse to try?"

"But I didn't see how…"

"It's not about seeing Kenshin." He lets out a breath of annoyance. "What have I been trying to teach you all these months? You're the one who came begging for me to finish your training…I obliged because I knew that your passion to fight was great. However, the way you are now makes me regret ever starting this." Seijuro lowers his sword and turns away.

"Master wait!" Seijuro stops. "I am ready…please…I'm not afraid to die."

Another sigh escapes Seijuro. "You still don't understand do you?" For a while, Kenshin continues to stare at Seijuro's back. "I will give you an hour…you need to look deep inside yourself Kenshin to find the real reason why you wanted to master this."

"WAIT!" Kenshin continues to scream to the departing figure, but Seijuro moves on.


	18. Doshi : Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Kenshin leaned over the side of the bridge looking down into the koi pond. The colors of orange, white and spots of black danced in his vision, but his mind was elsewhere. He didn't understand what Seijuro wanted from him. When he heard about Katsura's death, saw how the innocent were being harmed, and how hurt Seijuro was…his taste for blood grew. In the back of his mind, he figured this was also the reason why Enishi wanted to fight…it had to be. Someone had to put a stop to these tyrants.

"So, have you mastered it yet?"

Surprised at the voice, Kenshin turns to find Enishi standing at the edge of the bridge. He was bruised on several parts of his body, but he looked happy. He approached Kenshin slowly and stood next to him.

"Father's been giving you a good beating?" Enishi asks with half a smile.

Kenshin turns away and looks back out into the water.

"Not speaking to me? I understand. I was kind of an ass toward you, but all for good reason. You see Kenshin, I didn't build this empire for nothing; I built it so the people outside of these gates could walk down the streets unafraid that one involuntary move could send them to the gallows. I fight for them and that's why it's imperative I have men on my side that are willing to fight for that cause. It's not enough to want to taste the blood of the enemy."

"Enishi!"

They both turned to find Tomoe searching the area. The sight of her sent warmth through Kenshin's heart.

"It's about growing stronger to protect those closest to you."

As Enishi walks away, Kenshin's mind turns. Flashes of he and Tomoe at the festival, in the garden, sitting across one another under a star lit sky, or of just Tomoe smiling at him. With this sudden realization, he rushes across the bridge and back to the practice ground where he finds Seijuro sitting on the same large boulder drinking sake. Out of breath, he stands above Seijuro quietly.

"So…I take it you're ready?"

-Seijuro and Kenshin face off. Each had their swords at the ready.

"Attack." Was the only word Seijuro spoke.

Kenshin tightens his grip on the hilt as he runs toward Seijuro. With quick speed, Kenshin hits each target on Seijuro, making sure to add strength to each blow. Once he was out of range, Kenshin turns to see if his blows worked, but was saddened to see Seijuro standing unharmed.

"Not to worry Kenshin, I felt each blow precisely."

"You don't seem hurt."

"I'm a lot stronger than you." He mocked. "However, your speed and strength was good enough…just not up to mine."

Kenshin had to smile at his cockiness.

"I am satisfied with what you have shown me…in both your technique and attitude. I can see that you have found the reason why you wish to learn this technique." Kenshin nodded because he knew Seijuro didn't expect an answer. "Fine…the final technique is called the Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki. The person who masters the Hiten-Mitsurugi should also be able to discover the significance and insignificance of one's life."

Kenshin listened avidly.

"The Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki is unlike a regular Battojutsu strike. The Battojutsu strike draws from one side while stepping forward with the opposite foot; this technique however adds another step mid-draw with the foot adjacent to the sheath. This boosts both power and speed of the Battojutsu swing even though it places the wielder in harms way of their opponent. By realizing your insignificance and risking your life to save others, but still taking into consideration your own life, you're able to step between this margin without fail. This will give you the ability to strike a monstrous blow."

"I understand."

"So now I ask you Kenshin…are you ready to show me the final technique?" Seijuro holds out his sword.

"I am."

"Attack."

Seijuro tightly grips the hilt of his sword with both hands as he speeds toward Kenshin. Kenshin mimics the same. As his eyes adjusted to Seijuro's stance, Kenshin outlined the nine target points he wished to hit. Kenshin could feel Seijuro upon him so he begins to strike counterclockwise with the last strike hitting Seijuro squarely in the chest with a monstrous force. Once the attack is over, Kenshin finds himself on the opposite side of the compound; as he stands still, he hears a loud thump hit the ground.

Turning, he finds Seijuro face down in the dirt.

"MASTER!"

Dropping his sword, Kenshin runs toward his fallen master. Getting to his knees, Kenshin gently places his hand onto Seijuro's shoulder and gently turns him over. Shock made Kenshin jump. There, across Seijuro's chest was a massive imprint of his sword.

"Oh no." Kenshin whispered.

Seijuro grunted in pain.

"I…I didn't mean…" Kenshin stammered in anguish.

"It is alright Kenshin…it is the risk a master must take…when teaching the Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki. My master even suffered the same fate."

Kenshin heard his words, but wasn't listening.

"You can't die." Kenshin whispered.

Seijuro smiled faintly. "If that is my fate…then I am glad it was to you."

Kenshin had no words; this was not what he wanted. But he didn't have time to contemplate anything else when a loud bang sounded in the far distance. Alarm bells began to sound and he could hear shouts of men running in all directions.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"

Confused, Kenshin turns his head in all directions not knowing what to do. Taking Seijuro by the arm, he attempts to lift him to his feet, but Seijuro was dead weight. Just as he attempts to lift him again, one of Enishi's soldier's comes running out to them.

"What happened?" It was Minato.

"Help me take him inside."

Minato grabbed Seijuro's other arm and helped Kenshin take him indoors.

"What happened?" Kenshin asked as he struggled to hold Seijuro's weight. "What was that loud bang?"

"Shinsengumi throwing bombs into the compound…ninjas coming from everywhere. The Shogunate went back on their word and are attacking now."

"Where are Tomoe and Enishi?"

"I don't know. They were on the practice field the last I saw them…what happened to Seijuro?"

Kenshin noted the accusation in his voice.

"We were practicing." Was all he could say.

"He's still alive, but his breathing sounds labored."

Kenshin and Minato managed to place Seijuro into the room he once occupied when he first arrived to the compound. Kenshin sat next to him.

"I need to go…I suggest you get ready to fight." Minato stated before departing.


	19. Doshi : Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Another loud bang shook the building. She heard screams in the background as she continued to run through the corridors. With her heart pounding, Tomoe wondered whether she was truly ready to fight; she knew it was useless to go back on her word now. With tears stinging her eyes, she burst through a door and found Enishi with Woo Henshin. When the door opened, each man turned in her direction momentarily before going back to their discussion.

"What's the count?"

"Unsure at the moment sir." Another loud bang erupted. All three heads turned toward the ceiling. "The bombs keep coming."

"Damn bastard." Enishi slams his fist onto the desk.

"Sir, you must have known Tatsumi would go back on his word."

"It did occur to me yes, but…" He pauses briefly. "Woo, go out there and do what you can with our men." Enishi rushes over to a nearby cabinet and opens the double doors. "I'll be there shortly."

"Yes sir." Woo bows then departs the office, giving Tomoe a slight bow in the process.

"What are we going do?" Tomoe walks over to stand behind Enishi."

"We fight." Pulling two large katana's from the cabinet, he places one onto the desk and the other he hands out to her. "I was saving this until your training was complete, but…since it seems war is upon us, I thought it best you have it now."

The katana Enishi held out to her was sheathed in black lacquer. Scattered among the sheath were depictions of white plums. Her favorite fragrance.

"I had this created especially for you." Enishi could feel his throat tighten with emotion.

Tomoe, unsure how to respond, takes the sword into both her hands and looks at it from hilt to tip.

"When?" She breathed softly.

"I was actually making this for you before you ended up on my doorstep five months ago. It was supposed to be a surprise." He smiles. "Do you like it?"

Tomoe unsheathes the sword slowly; the sunshine catches the blade in that instant, casting a portion of her face in the glow. Looking closer at the blade, she notices several characters. She reads them: Shinzo no hogo, _protector of the heart_.

"Oh, Enishi…I love it."

"To be honest, part of my success goes partly to you." She looks up in surprise. "Writing to you has been my inspiration all these years; to listen to your kind and loving words…it brought a sense of peace to me. Even toward father." He laughs softly. "I chose those characters because that's who I feel you are Tomoe…your duty in life is to protect the heart of those closest to you. To protect who they are…preventing them from becoming a danger to society."

Tomoe opens her mouth slightly to speak, but words fail her.

"I'm sure that's what Kenshin sees in you as well." He watches color appear on her cheeks; this makes his smile broader. "Now," he picks up his sword. "Since we're under attack, I think it's time for you to christen your new blade." He holds out his hand for her. "Shall we?"

-Kenshin peers out the window. He could see several of Enishi's men fighting those from the Shinsengumi; each band of soldiers had elite skills as a swordsman, but it was the Kyoto Mimawargumi that was among the many dead. This distressed him. He continued to watch the warring clans until a shuffling noise caught his attention. Turning, he finds Seijuro attempted to sit up. Rushing over, Kenshin places a tender hand onto his shoulder trying to force him back down.

"You need to rest please." Kenshin spoke gently.

"You have to get out there Kenshin." Seijuro struggled to say. "We did not spend all this time training so you could babysit me."

Kenshin knew he had to move, but he was afraid to leave Seijuro alone. When Kenshin was about to speak, the sound of loud footfalls coming toward the door brought him swiftly to his feet; he held his sword tightly in his hands when the door opened and Enishi and Tomoe stood on the other side.

"Father!" Tomoe yelled as she ran toward Seijuro's bedside. Laying her sword beside her, she cradles his head gently.

Enishi enters the room slowly with his eyes on Seijuro; he then turns toward Kenshin.

"Is this your doing?"

His tone wasn't accusatory. Kenshin nods.

"So you've finally mastered it?" Enishi declares.

"I didn't know that." Kenshin attempts to speak, pointing toward the injured Seijuro.

Enishi could see the pain in Kenshin's eyes. He approaches him cautiously and places a hand onto his shoulders.

"Father is strong…he'll live."

Tomoe continues to cry in the background.

"But the bruise." Kenshin begins.

"Is part of the Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki." Kenshin places his eyes on Enishi. Enishi smiles. "I guess our little talk helped you."

Kenshin didn't know what to say.

Tomoe kissed Seijuro on his forehead and got to her feet. Picking up her sword, she makes her way toward the two men.

"Kenshin." He answers her with a wide eyed expression. "I think it's time we go…father will be alright…like Enishi said he's strong. We have a battle to win."

Enishi removes his hand from Kenshin.

"Are you ready?" He asks them both.

"We can't leave him here alone…he's unarmed and wounded." Kenshin states.

"You two go on ahead…I'll make sure father is well protected."

Nodding in his direction, Kenshin and Tomoe head out into the corridor. Enishi took a few steps toward the door before he heard his name being called in a whisper. Turning, he finds Seijuro holding out his hand. Apprehensively, he steps closer and sits on the bed-he takes his father's hand into his.

Seijuro turns to stare at his eldest son. His lips curve into a smile.

"You've…you've done well Enishi."

"Thanks."

"I'm very…very proud of you."

The words pulled at his heart. Fighting back tears, Enishi allows his sword to fall to the floor as he grips his father's hand with both of his. He closes his eyes tightly.

"I never forgot your teachings father…they are the very core of my work here."

"Your mother always told me you would be great one day."

The mention of his mother brings his eyes open. He glances up to find Seijuro staring at him-tears were falling from his eyes, staining the satin pillow in which his head laid upon.

"I must admit that your reckless behavior when you were young didn't side well with me, but…but your mother opened my eyes." He takes in a breath. "When…when I…when she died…my anger towards my reckless behavior caused me to rethink everything…I thought that you were heading down the same path I was…my assumptions pushed you away and…I am sorry for that Enishi."

"Father…there is no need for this." Tears began to pool down his face.

"Yes…let me say this." He inhales then exhales slowly. "It is true that I am stronger than Kenshin, that his attack on me did not do me any harm, but…for years I've wielded the Hiten-Mitsurugi and it has placed a strain on my body. I want to say this to you Enishi…that…that I love you…I never stopped thinking about you."

"Please." Enishi begged.

When Seijuro went silent, Enishi's heart jumped.

"Father?"

He leans over and hears the rhythm of his father's labored breathing.

"I love you too father." He replaces Seijuro's hand onto the bed and gets to his feet. "We'll finish this conversation when I win this battle."


	20. Doshi : Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Kenshin and Tomoe were finally able to exit the building. Crouching on the outskirts of the building, they moved slowly down the incline this portion of the building sat upon. In the distance they heard the sounds of one on one combat; the loud clang the swords made when in contact echoed throughout.

"Where are we going?" Tomoe whispers from behind.

Kenshin stops, peering at his surroundings. He places his back toward the side of the building.

"We need to catch them by surprise."

"Just the two of us?"

"We can't just run out there." Hearing a loud crack, he peers in all directions. Not sensing anyone, he returns his attention back to Tomoe. "If we run out there we'll get ambushed."

"I know that, but what if we run into Tatsumi?"

"I doubt he's out there. Most likely, he's waiting until just the right time to attack."

"Well that's just perfect."

Her comment makes him smile. That's when he notices the weapon in her hand.

"Where did you get that?"

At first she was confused about his question, but then remembered the sword.

"Enishi made it for me." Pride shows in her face. "You like it?"

"It's nice." He turns back around to face the openness. "It's almost a shame to taint it with blood." He moves forward slightly to peer around the corner. He notices several men in combat. "Let's go."

-Kiyosato thrust his arm forward, plunging his sword deep into the stomach of his opponent. His attack was so deep that it left his hand nearly inside the cavity. Taking his other hand, he places it onto the dead body and throws it toward the ground; he takes his sword and wipes the blood on the dead man's uniform. In that instant, he smelt a familiar scent. Glancing around, he notices two people scurrying around the side of a tall building; recognizing her form, he smiles.

"Time for us to have a little chat." He states as he makes his way toward the couple.

-Inside headquarters, Enishi managed to place Seijuro into hiding with several of his most skilled guards on duty. Even though he could use these men at the moment, protecting his father was the most important to him.

Enishi had an underground hideout for emergency purposes. Created with iron walls, it was created in secret; the only ones who knew of its existence were those he truly trusted which weren't many. This fair few included Woo Henshin and the guards now littered inside. Satisfied his father was safe from harm; Enishi climbed the steps two at a time and reached the top within minutes to spare.

He reached a long corridor, attempting to locate the exit, when he came face to face with Hirata.

"Captain Hiko…we meet at last."

Hirata was clad in his Shogunate attire. He had two swords at his waist; his hand rested on one.

"Captain Hirata. Tell me, where is your master Tatsumi Banjin…is he out there fighting alongside his men?"

"The leader of the Shogunate deserves the proper respect Captain…he is, in all essence, your lord and master as well." He removes one sword from its sheath and points it at Enishi. "You would do well to remember that."

Enishis removes his sword as well, but keeps it limply at his side.

"My lord and master huh?" He laughs. "Tell me Hirata, why does one so powerful not keep his word? He gave us six months to prepare for battle, yet my compound was ambushed."

"For one thing, his Excellency can do as he pleases; it is not his fault your men are so lacking in skill that they need six months to prepare. Hell, if they're not ready now, one more month would not have mattered would it?"

Enishi shrugs.

"You know…you're right…however." He raises his sword and points it at Hirata. "I'm the kind of man who likes to keep his word…how can I follow such a leader when he doesn't even keep his word? Even one as small as this?"

Hirata grew angry.

"You would do well to hold your tongue." He sneers.

The left side of Enishi's lip moves up. "Or what?"

"Maybe it's time to teach you a lesson."

"Good…I'm getting bored with this conversation anyway."

-Kenshin and Tomoe manage to avoid the small battles occurring around them; they were just upon the lake when Kenshin was suddenly hit from behind. Instinctively, he places his right hand onto his left shoulder as he falls to his knees.

"Kenshin!" Tomoe quickly reaches for him. An arrow is protruding from the back of his shoulder. "Hold still, let me get it." Placing her sword onto the ground, Tomoe takes the arrow into her hand and snaps it in two, throwing the remains on the ground. Kenshin reaches inside his wound to pull out the remaining debris.

"Are you alright?" She asks as he gets to his feet.

"He's fine."

Surprised at the voice, they both turn to find Saito and Kiyosato standing behind them. Kiyosato had an empty bow in his hand.

"Come now miss, a little injury like that couldn't hurt him." Saito nods his head in Kiyosato's direction. Kiyosato pulls out another arrow and positions it inside the bow. "This next one might do more harm though."

Swiftly, Tomoe takes up her sword and removes it from its sheath. She points the gleaming blade in their direction.

"Why fight with a bow and arrow…afraid to take us on hand to hand?" She taunts.

The sight of Tomoe with a sword in her hands excites Kiyosato. He throws down the bow and arrow then takes out his sword.

"You can have the boy…I want this one." Kiyosato licks his lips.

Saito stares at him.

"As you wish." He draws his attention to Kenshin. "Well young man, looks like you have the privilege of dying by the blade of the Mibu no ippikiokami, _Lone Wolf of Mibu._

Kenshin readies his sword, but takes a quick glance at Tomoe.

"Go on Kenshin…I can take on this rat." She states without looking at him.

Saito laughs.

"A woman after my own heart...shall we?"

Saito and Kenshin leave the area to Tomoe and Kiyosato.

"Your looks are deceiving Tomoe." Kiyosato begins.

"How do you mean?"

"I didn't know you were a swordsman."

They started to circle one another.

"There's much you don't know about me."

"Hmm, why not put these swords away and…get to know one another better?"

"Not likely….never cared much for rats."

The insult stung a bit.

"Don't let my size fool you; I may not be rippling with muscles, but I do have deadly skills."

"Why not show me then…or are you going to talk all day?"

Her final remark halted his steps. Seeing his pose, Tomoe stands at attention with her sword ready to attack. She watches as Kiyosato grips the hilt of his sword; she could detect a slight tremor, but was unsure why. If he was part of the Shogunate, surely his skills must be great.

She didn't know much about the soldiers in the Shogunate army, but she did know that any person wielding a sword in their name must have skills that surpass the average fighter. Kiyosato didn't seem like that man, but Enishi and her father taught her never to assume anything about men wielding a sword.

_They may appear weak, but it could just be a ploy. Watch how they fight first before you make judgments. Those who act without thinking make costly mistakes._

Her father's words echo in her mind as she faces off with Kiyosato. Clearing her head, Tomoe takes up her sword and positions the blade across her face, shielding everything except her eyes. This effect causes her kimono sleeves to droop, exposing her forearms and elbows. Her stance has the blade pointing downward on her left side and the hilt pointed upward to her right; she shifts her stance so her foot points out, along the blades side.

Impressed, more by her exposed forearms, Kiyosato keeps his position with his blade pointing directly toward her. Raising it slightly to his right, he shifts left foot forward and runs toward her.

Tomoe continues to hold her position until Kiyosato is close enough. She shifts the position of the blade, causing it to pass her line of vision; this places her in a crouching position with her wrists crossed. Taking her left hand, she quickly slices the blade across the ground causing Kiyosato to jump; spinning on the balls of her feet to the left, she makes contact with a backhanded blow to his back using the butt of her hilt. She then gets to her feet quickly and backs away from him, holding her previous stance.

Stumbling, Kiyosato turns to find her rooted to her spot. Placing a hand to his back, he begins to laugh.

"Not bad." He takes up position with his sword raised again in front of him. "Let's see what else you got."

Coming at her once more, Kiyosato assumed her fighting technique would be the same, but when she jumped high into the air, the action took him off guard. Tomoe reached her limit then proceeded to fly downward with the blade of her sword pointing right at Kiyosato's head. His eyes were glued to her face as she returned.

-Leaning on a nearby post, he tried to catch his breath. Placing a hand to his chest, he attempted to calm his breathing. It's been years since he picked up a sword; in his line of work, fighting was always done by others. When he first approached the gates, he didn't know what to expect; he was told by his master to join in the fight. Agreeing more out of fear for his life, he confiscated a sword nearby and obeyed.

He had to fight his way in, slaying several Kyoto Mimawargumi soldiers in the process. The kill brought his mind back to his earlier years as a fighter; the more people he killed, the better his skills became. His old energies came back.

With his breathing under control, Sasuke Ichiro stepped from behind the post just in time to catch the sight of something he has never seen. A woman, clad in a basic training kimono was fighting one of his spies. Kiyosato's fighting technique was very basic, but Ichiro never used him for his fighting skills; in fact, Kiyosato never knew his only purpose in working for Ichiro was as a spy. Ichiro never trusted his skills as a swordsman.

As the fighting progressed, he felt a surge of excitement watching the woman fight. Her fighting technique was quite unique and it made him wonder whether she would be great opponent for him. His mind was turning out ways to approach the situation until he heard a loud scream.

"What?"

Ichiro looked on in shock. The woman was bearing down upon Kiyosato with the blade of her sword pointed straight at his face. She was screaming, but Kiyosato just stood there mesmerized by her. Within an instant, the blade made contact with Kiyosato's forehead; she jumped to the ground and pulled the blade swiftly from his head. She watched as his body fell to the ground with a loud thud; blood began to ooze from his wound.

Ichiro was impressed. He knew she would be his best opponent. He stepped from beside the post and approached her.


	21. Doshi : Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Saito and Kenshin face one another from opposing positions. Saito had his hands crossed with each hand enclosed in his kimono sleeves; Kenshin had his sword out ready for battle. In the background, they could hear the faint sounds of Tomoe and Kiyosato fighting, but one sound clearly told them that someone was defeated.

Saito closes his eyes and smiles.

"It never occurred to me that a mere woman could outmaneuver a soldier of the Shogun army." Kenshin looks up in astonishment. "But, Kiyosato wasn't a competent swordsman to begin with." He unfolds his arms and allows them to hang limply at his sides. "Shall we begin then?"

Saito notices Kenshin tighten his grip.

"You can rest assured young Kenshin that my skills will not be matched." He reaches over and unsheathes his sword. "As Captain of the most powerful unit of the Shinsengumi, there is none who can defeat me. I live to serve the Shinsengumi and its code: Aku Soku Zan. You should be grateful that you will die by my sword."

Anger fused within Kenshin.

"Aku Soku Zan…swift death to evil? You live by those words? How can you say you bring death to evil when the majority of the people you have killed or attempted to kill are not evil?"

"Are you referring to your teacher Seijuro Hiko?" Kenshin stays silent. "These matters do not concern me at the present." Saito prepares his first move by going into his standard battle stance: crouched at the knees, his right arm extended forward, grazing the tip of his sword while his left arm is drawn back. "Did you come here to speak philosophy or battle?"

Kenshin runs toward Saito, preparing to perform one of the moves Seijuro taught him, but as Kenshin raises his sword above his head, Saito steps away in time then gives Kenshin a kick in the back with his foot. Kenshin falls face down in the dirt.

Saito laughs.

Angered, Kenshin gets to his feet and tries to attack once more. He runs toward Saito again, this time swinging his sword upward, but Saito blocks that strike and lands an uppercut punch to Kenshin's chin. Stumbling, Kenshin falls backward with his sword dragging the dirt. Saito laughs harder.

"What were you learning all these months?"

While recovering from the punch, Kenshin attempts to clear his mind. At the same time, Saito's incessant laughter becomes faint. He starts to focus his mind on what Seijuro taught him. Wiping the blood from his mouth, he gets to his feet using the blade of the sword as a crutch; he turns toward Saito and stares him down.

"Ah, so you're finally going to show me what Seijuro taught you? This I gotta see." Saito positions himself in his familiar stance. "Whenever you're ready."

-His head jerks back as he hits the wall hard; with his legs like jelly, he leans over, spitting blood onto the once shiny floor. He takes his hand and wipes the remainder from the corner of his mouth; he stares at his opponent who seems to be bruised as well. He smiles as he repositions himself in the center of the room.

"Maybe we should take this fight outside…too crowded. Besides, don't want to ruin this expensive floor…just had it repainted you know."

"Shut up." Hirata barks. "You're in no position to barter…or haven't you noticed."

Enishi glances at his injuries. "What these? If this is all you can do, I suggest you find yourself another position."

"You talk too much." He whispers angrily.

Enishi positions his sword across his back shoulders.

"Why don't you come over here and shut me up?" Enishi mocks.

Hirata raises his sword eye level, positioned to his right. Pulling the sword back, he inches his left foot out in front and bends slightly at the knees. He then thrusts himself forward, flying toward Enishi.

With an uncaring attitude, Enishi removes his sword and steps aside as Hirata flies past him, but Enishi miscounted the move. Believing it to be a basic thrust move, Enishi positioned himself to sidestep the move then come back with a backhanded swipe, but Hirata crouches low when he slows down and quickly sends a swipe toward Enishi's ankles. Enishi jumps back to avoid the strike, but is once again caught off guard when Hirata, anticipating the jump, strikes out toward Enishi's kneecaps with the hilt of his sword. The blow sends Enishi to the ground.

Hirata gets to his feet and hovers above Enishi.

"Nice move, but I've seen them all before."

Enishi struggles from the pain.

"Now my friend, I think it's time to finish you off."

Hirata raises his sword high above Enishi and is about to bring it down, when Enishi suddenly gets to his feet, wraps his arms around Hirata's waist and thrust them through a nearby window. Together, they fall to the ground of the compound covered in scratches from the glass. Still in pain, Enishi manages to get to his feet.

Hirata, having the wind knocked out of him, struggles to his feet and faces Enishi.

"I told you I didn't want to ruin my floor." Enishi smiles at the statement and raises his sword. "Your little knee attack didn't cripple me for long."

Hirata spits on the ground.

"Now, it's my turn." Enishi implants his blade into the earth. He jumps, steps onto the pommel and jumps into the air, grabbing the tassel attached to the hilt in the process. This brings the sword in his hands swiftly. He then holds the sword in both hands and slashes downward attempting to strike Hirata, but seeing the move Hirata moves aside quickly. Enishi smiles, but isn't daunted.

As Hirata side steps the attack, his movement is slowed slightly, which allows Enishi to change positions and slash toward Hirata with an upper movement. The blade slices Hirata on the left side from his torso to his shoulder. Surprised at the attack, Hirata clutches his injury tightly while Enishi lands to the ground.

"You'll notice my attack severed the tendons in your left arm. Although you're a right handed man, I left you no other alternative, but to fight with one hand. No more sneak punches."

Hirata ground his teeth.

-Saito flies into the air backward, falling to the ground with a hard thud. Placing a hand to his chest, he struggles to sit up. Kenshin is on the other side with his back to him. He's in a crouching position with the blade of his sword pointed high in the air. Kenshin lowers his sword and stands straight; he then turns to face Saito.

"Impressive." He struggles to his feet. "But not impressive enough."

Kenshin says nothing. He replaces his sword in its sheath, holds it with his left hand while his right hovers over the hilt ready to move again.

"Want to know what Seijuro did while my men were torturing him?" Saito baited. "He begged for his life." Saito stated the lie hoping to coax Kenshin into making a fatal move. "How pathetic. Will you do that now Kenshin…beg for your life? Or should I have your woman beg for her life?"

Kenshin didn't react. He knew these tactics. He squeezed tighter onto the hilt. Thinking his words got to Kenshin, Saito raced toward him, but Kenshin saw the move before he reacted. Bending low, Kenshin shoots into the air. Saito followed his progress.

Kenshin unsheathes his sword once he turned to head back toward Saito. Holding it at eye level, he keeps his focus on Saito-the man smiles. Saito removes his sword and prepares to strike head on, but something happened he didn't anticipate.

Once Kenshin hit the ground, a slight tremor occurred in the space between the two men. Kenshin bowed low in his position and Saito thought he had him until a sharp pain caused him to drop his sword. When he coughed, blood appeared on his hand. He stared at it in disbelief. Kenshin got to his feet, but kept his back to Saito.

"You thought you knew where I was going with that move? I'm sure you did, but I decided to change it based on the situation."

Saito struggled for breath.

"I saw how you expected me to either slice your shoulder or possibly your head…you were right…that was my intention. But then, I remembered something that occurred during my training with Master Hiko. The technique I was going to use is called the Ryutsuisen or possibly its brother, the Ryutsuisen-Zan. Each technique brought the swordsman down toward their opponent with a downward strike either with a slash or stab; since you predicted my move I could do neither so I improvised."

Saito fell to the ground still coughing up blood. Kenshin turned to face the man.

"I used something else all together. I moved past you and struck you from behind, but only you didn't see it. Using Shinsoku, I was able to strike you before you struck me which is what you feel right now."

"I don't…don't understand…why…why?"

"Why didn't I kill you?" Kenshin stares at Saito before replacing his sword back in its sheath. "I don't know." He says softly. "I know what horrors you left in your wake…killing my friend…wounding my master. Maybe I think if the Shogunate weren't around you would be a different person."

Saito grins menacingly.

"You're a bigger fool than I thought." Placing one hand onto the dirt, Saito struggles to his knees and looks at Kenshin. "Do you really think by not killing me you'll stop others from coming after you and your friends? You're a traitor to the Shogunate and by that you all must die."

Kenshin watches as Saito takes up his sword.

"Since you're too kind hearted to end my life, let me do the honors by ending yours."


	22. Doshi : Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

He approached her cautiously. The smile on his face grew wider as he moved into the enclosure; he approached the body of Kiyosato, looks down, then back to Tomoe. He unsheathes his sword and aims it at her.

"I must admit, I was impressed by your sword techniques. I've never seen a woman fight as well as you."

She takes up her sword.

"Who are you?"

"I am the head of Asakusa Merchant…Lord Sasuke Ichiro." He bows in her direction. "Perhaps you've heard of me?"

"You work for the Shogunate…you're responsible for all of this."

"My dear lady, this is not my doing." He laughs. "I'm a simple merchant trying to stay in business. Now, if a few of my customers happen to miss several payments restitution must be paid."

"With their lives?"

A defeated sigh escapes him. "It is not up to me. I simply do as I am told…like everyone else in Japan. Please do not hate me for something I have no control over."

"Why go to the Shogunate to begin with?"

"We do not 'go' to the Shogunate dear lady…it's a way of life. You grew up in Japan so I assume you know the laws here?"

Tomoe was briefly distracted by his reasoning so her grip on her sword slacked slightly; Ichiro noticed this and smiled inwardly.

"You must understand, I am not such an unreasonable person that I will not compromise. I have attempted to do so, but." He lifts his arms out. "My hands are tied."

"You make a good argument." She comments.

He smiles and bows. "Thank you."

"Shame I don't believe any of it."

Surprise appears on his face.

"You think I'm lying?" He asks with mock hurt.

"Of course I do. You're a pawn in their game as well…you own nothing _Lord Ichiro_…you're just another member of the Shogunate."

"How dare you."

"Why did you come here?"

"I saw what you did to my poor fellow here."

"And you've come to avenge his death?"

"Eh, not likely. He was a pitiful excuse of a soldier. I've come here to kill you."

A smile curves Tomoe's lips.

"You can try." She mocks.

"Shall we?"

Both Tomoe and Ichiro run at one another. Ichiro lifts his sword and swings it in a downward fashion; with the hilt, Tomoe blocks the attack, but Tomoe miscalculated his size. Standing over her, Ichiro continued to push harder into the hilt of her sword, causing her feet to sink deeper into the earth.

"Notice my strength young lady." He chants. "There's no way you can possibly beat me."

With all her strength, Tomoe manages to push Ichiro back. Quickly, she jumps back as well, feeling the slight weakness in her arms. She holds her sword with both hands.

"Why don't you attack first…I want to see what you're made of."

Not sure of his intent, she complies. Tomoe runs at Ichiro with her sword arm stretched behind her; Ichiro continues to hold his stance with his sword aimed at her. When she's close enough to him, she takes her other hand and grabs the hilt, attempting to bring the sword in for a straight hit, but Ichiro steps to the side.

Each strike comes from their right; the blades move in a synchronized dance as they moved toward their targets. Each blade, if connected with either party, will cut a deep gash in the side. Tomoe watches as his blade inches closer to her side, but then she pushes on the soles of her feet and propels herself in the air, over Ichiro's blade. She then lands behind him and strikes him in the back using the power of her strike to propel him forward into the dirt.

As Ichiro hit the dirt, he quickly turns around and feels for wounds on his back.

"No need to worry, I used the blunt side of my blade to strike you." She comments.

Unimpressed, Ichiro gets to his feet.

"Should have killed me when you had the chance little lady."

"Nah, didn't want the fun to end so soon." She smiles at him.

-The wound to his side was deep. On his knees, with one hand planted to the ground, he places the other over the wound. He was winded and he didn't know why. This was nothing new; he's fought in many battles before so why was this any different?

With his head held down, he could hear the shuffling movements of his opponent; the next thing his eyes see were feet standing in front of him. The right foot made contact with his chin and he went reeling backward; he was then being kicked on his injured side.

"Had enough?"

"I'm…I'm not dead yet." He struggles to say.

The man laughs. "Fighting to the death?"

"Not…unlike yourself."

"There's a huge difference between you and me. For one, I'm not a traitor to the Shogunate."

Enishi, clutching his injured side, tried to focus his vision on Hirata, but could not. The pain was intense.

"You…keep talking about…being a traitor…how do you…know who…who they are?"

"Don't be foolish. Anyone who goes against his Excellency is doomed to die."

"By whose words…do you even…know who betrayed the Shogunate? By anyone's account…those who…who don't live in fear of the Shogunate…are doomed to die."

Hirata stared at him.

"If you weren't already dying, I would have put you to death by that accusation."

"What…accusation?"

"I'm not going to waste my time listening to you. I know you're hiding Seijuro Hiko somewhere on this compound and I'm going to find him." Hirata begins to walk away.

"Hey!"

Hirata stops and turns his head to the right.

"I wasn't…finished talking."

Hirata smirks. "Spare me."

As Hirata begins to walk away, he hears a slight shuffling sound coming from behind. His instincts halted him; placing his right hand onto the hilt of his sword, he begins to remove it when something plunges into his back. Dropping his hand, he turns all the way around to find Enishi on his knees, one hand to his side, staring at him.

"I…wasn't finished…talking."

Hirata stares at Enishi until darkness envelopes him. His body then drops to the ground…in his back was Enishi's sword.


	23. Doshi : Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-three**

The force of his landing created a small crater around his feet; with sweat droplets appearing on his forehead, he allows his arms to move down slightly before using all of his strength to push upward. Once he had an inch of space, his sword quickly sliced the air, almost making contact with his legs before he jumped away. He landed on the ground with a slight bend to his knees and one hand in the dirt. He quickly gets back to his feet.

"Your speed amazes me from someone so young."

"Why all the talk Captain?" He turns to face him. "Do you think by getting into my head you'll be able to prevent me from using my full strength?"

Saito laughs at his cleverness. He didn't expect this, but it pleased him knowing he had an opponent that could match him.

"I tire of this exchange." Kenshin begins. "Your willingness to put an end to innocent people will not occur again Captain Hajime." He places himself in the same stance as before-left hand on sheath, right foot extended slightly and right hand hovering near the hilt for quick extraction. "We end this now."

"Have it your way."

They both rush toward one another. When Saito is inches from him, Kenshin removes his sword and strikes Saito at full speed in the nine vital spots on his body. The move is so quick that Saito is unable to block or strike Kenshin. Within seconds, Kenshin uses his speed to thrust his sword into the chest of Saito; with blood bursting from his mouth, Saito is launched into the air and thrown backward landing hard on the ground.

Kenshin, remains in the final blow position with his sword high in the air. It's similar to the final attack of the Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki, but without the sheer force of the final blow he inflicted on Seijuro. Kenshin could hear Saito's labored breathing; he sheathes his sword and turns.

Saito is face down in the mud, his body quivering from the attack. Without another word, Kenshin walks away.

-The wound was small, but she berated herself inwardly that she allowed him to get too close for the contact. She raised her sword again.

"Didn't think I got you." Ichiro smiled as he raised his sword as well. "Let's see if we can make the wound a bit deeper."

Ichiro comes at Tomoe quickly, swinging his sword from the right; instead of making contact with her body, Tomoe blocks the strike with her sword, but surprisingly knocks him backward by using her sheath. Surprised by her movement, he jumps away.

"Nice move."

Without hesitation, he rushes toward her again. She quickly twists from his attack, once again using the sheath to strike his ribcage, and then uses her sword to make a gash on his arm. The shock of the attack causes him to throw a punch in her stomach causing her to double over; he pulls her by the hair and throws her to the ground.

"You bitch!" He checks the wound. "You'll pay for that."

As Ichiro brings his sword down, Tomoe throws the sheath at him, causing him to involuntarily jump away; she crouches low and throws her leg outward, throwing him backward. When he crashes to the ground, she takes up her sword and brings it down on his arm. Ichiro lets out a loud scream as she presses the blade deeper.

Taking his foot, he kicks her, throwing her to the ground again. He reaches over and takes the blade out of his arm. Tomoe returns to her feet just as he does.

"Your end is near dear lady."

"I don't think so."

Ichiro takes up her sword and runs toward her. As he raises the sword high above his head, Tomoe thrusts both hands into his chest; shock fills his eyes. He drops her sword and looks down; Tomoe backs away and stares at him. Looking down, Ichiro notices a small black dagger protruding from his chest; he reaches down and removes it, throwing it to the ground.

"Did you think that little thing will stop me?" He states as he moves closer to her, but he only took a few steps before collapsing at her feet.

Exhausted, Tomoe could feel her legs begin to give out.

"Tomoe!"

She turns at the sound of the voice to see Kenshin making his way toward her. Relieved to see him, she runs and flings her arms around him; it was then she finally broke down.

Kenshin held her until she calmed. His eyes scan the two bodies that lay several feet from them; he pulls away and looks at her.

"Are you alright?"

She nods frantically.

"Are you?"

"Yeah, but we're not out of the woods yet." He scans the area. "Have you seen Enishi?"

"Not yet."

"Let's find him. We need to find out what's going on."

Kenshin took Tomoe by the hand and ran around the compound. When they were near the training ground, they notice Enishi sitting near a table. Woo was with him-they rush over.

"Enishi!" Tomoe calls.

He turns and waves tentatively toward them.

"Are you alright?" Tomoe asks.

"Nothing sake wouldn't cure. How did you guys fair?"

"Kiyosato and Ichiro are dead." Tomoe states.

"And Saito?"

"He's wounded badly."

"Couldn't kill him huh?" Enishi asks, but Kenshin remains quiet. "It's fine…my men will find him and deal with it."

"What happens now?" Tomoe asks either man.

"We've won this battle Captain, but I speculate Tatsumi is somewhere waiting for us." Woo mentions as he ties the last bandage on Enishi's arm.

"I know."

"Can your troops find him?" Kenshin asks.

Enishi smiles. "If I know Tatsumi, we won't have to. I think if we go back to Shogunate headquarters or the Asakusa Merchant he'll be there waiting for us."

"Are you up for it?" Kenshin ask.

"Me, I'm up for anything. These are nothing compared to the other guy." He states when he notices their curious stares at his injuries.

"I want to fight him."

Everyone turns in Kenshin's direction.

"What?" Tomoe whispers.

"Although I'm sure you can fight Enishi, you're too wounded to stand up against him." He turns to Tomoe.

"I've proven myself to be skilled as any man." She counters when Kenshin says nothing.

"I don't doubt it, but…you've seen enough bloodshed today. Besides, your father needs you."

"Father will be alright." She challenges.

Kenshin was torn.

"You need all the help you can get Kenshin. I can look after father and besides…I need to check on my men and plan some strategies…we're not done fighting yet. Take out Tatsumi and it'll make our lives easier."

Kenshin glances from Enishi back to Tomoe. Reluctantly, he agrees.

-Tatsumi stands at the open window with his hands folded behind his back. Yoritomo, who received messages from the battle, was now kneeling to the floor. He just gave Tatsumi the final account of his men.

"Is that all Yoritomo?" He asks without looking back.

"Yes sir."

"Very well. I will be their final opponent." He turns from the window.

"Shall I send word to them?"

Tatsumi smiles.

"No need…they will come to me."

-Kenshin and Tomoe were traveling by horseback to the Asakusa Merchant. With Kenshin leading the way, he attempted to keep his eyes focused on possible dangers. Because of the horses, his ears weren't able to pick up anything unusual in the distance, but he sensed danger lurking somewhere. They moved swiftly through the wooded area; the district in which Asakusa was situated in was near, but they wouldn't reach that location.

Something whizzed past Kenshin's ear; he heard Tomoe's intake of breath and turned. Protruding from her top right shoulder was an arrow.

"Tomoe!" He reined in his horse and attempted to stop hers as well. "Tomoe?"

He gets down from his horse and drags her down from hers as well when another arrow whizzes past them. Kenshin ushers her into an enclosure as he watched the horses rear up and run away from the onslaught; he settles her down.

"I'll get it out."

Just like what she did for him, Kenshin leaned her forward and grabs the arrow by the stem. He breaks it in half, throwing it to the ground. He leans her back toward him and tries to remove it from her shoulder.

"It's going to hurt."

He tells her before sticking his fingers inside the wound. She tries to keep her cries down, but as he went deeper into her wound she allowed them to escape; finally, he was able to extract the arrow head. Ripping a piece of cloth from his kimono sleeve, he wraps her wound tightly.

"You'll be alright." He says soothingly.

"Did I miss?"

Kenshin turns to see Yoritomo emerging from the clearing. He has another arrow aimed at them. Kenshin, taking his sword in hand, gets to his feet quickly.

"Stay calm Kenshin, I've come to escort you." Kenshin doesn't allow his hand to move from his sword. "I suggest you cooperate; otherwise, your little girlfriend's not going to make it." Yoritomo aims his arrow toward Tomoe; Kenshin steps between her and the arrow.

"Put the sword away so we can go." Yoritomo urges.

"I don't trust you."

"Shame." Yoritomo lets another arrow fly, but this time Kenshin blocks it with his sword. He then lunges for Yoritomo, who uses an extra arrow to pierce Kenshin in the side. Kenshin throws his hands out, pushing Yoritomo to the ground. Rushing toward the fallen man, Kenshin holds the blade to his throat.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

The voice coming from behind catches Kenshin off guard. Turning, he finds Tomoe being held with a knife at her throat. The person holding it was Tatsumi.


	24. Doshi : Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-four**

He pressed the blade closer to her skin. The grip on her injured arm tightened causing her to whimper. Kenshin looks on angrily.

"If you don't want to see her die in front of you, I suggest you throw your sword down." Tatsumi declares.

Hesitantly, Kenshin throws his sword to the ground.

"Good, now back away from it."

Kenshin slowly moves away, but keeps his eyes on Tatsumi.

"Let her go." He hisses.

Tatsumi smiles. "Oh I'll let her go. Yoritomo, grab his weapon."

Yoritomo scrambles to the ground and grabs the sword quickly.

"So you're Kenshin huh? The infamous student of Seijuro Hiko?" Tatsumi begins. "Tell me Kenshin, what was your name before you became Hiko's apprentice?"

"Why do you care?"

Tatsumi smiles crookedly.

"You're what…around 15 or so? Several years ago Ichiro conducted business with a local martial arts teacher-a young man I might recall…very handsome. You see, he was part owner of a certain dojo, but wanted to go into business himself; of course, the idea appealed to Ichiro so he agreed to help the young man."

Kenshin's insides begin to tighten.

Tatsumi continues. "Well, in the beginning things went well for the young man. He paid his allowances on time, read the provisions accurately and abided by them accordingly, but…then his young wife became pregnant. Oh what joy this young man felt when he learned of this; of course, he didn't think this would interrupt his payments to Ichiro and it didn't. Sadly, not too long after the child was born, his payments began to lax; Ichiro tried to be flexible with him. After all, he was a new father. This touched Ichiro, but soon the debt became too much…even for Asakusa Merchant."

Kenshin continues to say nothing.

"You see Kenshin, Ichiro came to me with the problem because he was too weak to handle it himself. I was disappointed in him because I thought he understood what the law was; since he refused to obey me, I had to take matters into my own hands."

Kenshin finally found his voice. "Why…why are you telling me this?" His whispered words were filled with emotion.

Tatsumi, gripping Tomoe tighter presses the tip of the knife to her throat.

"I thought it's kind of fitting…to fight the man who ordered the murder of your parents."

Although Kenshin had an idea the story referred to his family, he didn't want to believe it. Still, the shock in knowing that the man before him was responsible for their deaths angered him. He balls his hands into fist tightly.

"You do nothing, but destroy lives." Kenshin says in a whisper.

"I bring order to these people."

"ORDER?" Kenshin screams. "By leading people with the fear of death? How do you call that order?"

Tatsumi glares at Kenshin.

"I will not have this conversation with a mere boy. You do not understand the concept of order...neither did your parents. As I mentioned to one of your comrades several months ago…man cannot live in peace without the enforcement of the powerful. People need to be led. Do not paint my organization in the same shades as the lowest of human life forms. Just because we run Japan diligently doesn't make us tyrants; it is those who do not understand this style of ruling who chooses to see the Shogunate as anything other."

Kenshin and Tatsumi stare at one another sternly.

"Now that you know the truth about your parents what will you do?" He asks.

"Give me a sword and I'll show you." Kenshin's lips curve upward.

Tatsumi smirks as well.

"This should be interesting. I didn't have the chance to destroy that pitiful Hiko…now I can destroy his pupil. Here, take her." Tatsumi throws Tomoe to Yoritomo, who catches her clumsily. They struggle for control for a while, but he manages to hold onto her.

"I'll give you permission to take up your sword Kenshin."

"Why not place Tomoe out of harm's way?" Kenshin asks.

"I don't think so. She's fine where she is; besides, I don't trust you enough not to have something here as bait to keep you from acting out."

Tatsumi reaches to his left and unsheathes his sword. Kenshin, instead of retrieving the sword that was given to him earlier, chose to reach for Tomoe's weapon instead. This amused Tatsumi.

"Nice sword…kind of feminine for a man."

But Kenshin does not respond. He places the sword inside his belt and unsheathes it. It's very light in his hands. He holds it at arm's length.

His mind races. Without thinking, he prepares himself by getting into the stance that will generate the final attack. He's blind with rage.

"I'm waiting."

Kenshin shoots off with his left foot, running at Tatsumi blindly. When he's upon him, Kenshin unsheathes his sword and attempts to strike the nine vital spots, but he misses. Tatsumi turns and slices him on the back, leaving a huge red gash. Kenshin drops to his knees on the other side-blood drips from the wound.

"Kenshin!" Tomoe screams, but Yoritomo holds her arms tighter.

"I hope that's not the end of it." Tatsumi mocks as he waits.

Kenshin, breathing hard, places the blade into the ground and gets to his feet. Slowly, he turns to face his opponent. He replaces his sword and stands in the same position.

"Is your fighting technique like the Shinsengumi? The same stance, but with different movements? Let's see then."

Tatsumi opens his arms wide. He takes off toward Kenshin with his arms still spread; Kenshin begins to move as well. Tatsumi then brings his arms in and when Kenshin is about to strike, Tatsumi lands a hard punch to Kenshin's chest with his free hand and brings the sword arm in to slice his neck. Luckily, seeing the attempt, Kenshin is able to dodge the strike by jumping into the air.

When he reaches his stopping point, Kenshin then comes back down with his sword ready to strike. Tatsumi, knowing the move, throws his sword into the air, slicing Kenshin deeply in the right shoulder. Kenshin falls to the ground.

"No!" Tomoe yells.

"Easy girl." Yoritomo coaxes as he tries to hold her steady.

Tatsumi approaches the fallen Kenshin, bends and extracts his sword swiftly from the wound. Kenshin grinds his teeth to keep from whimpering out loud.

"You're pathetic." Tatsumi begins. "All these months you've been training and you still haven't shown me anything. Either your master isn't a good teacher or you're a bad student; personally, I would choose both."

Kenshin wildly slices at Tatsumi's feet, but he manages to jump out of the way. He lands on the opposite side.

"What a sorry excuse for a samurai. When I finish with you here, I have to find out who you fought; I want to see if these skills you're showing me were used during that battle." Tatsumi looks up toward Tomoe and begins to walk in her direction.

Tomoe, seeing his approach begins to squirm with fright.

"Tell me young lady, did you fight in the battle as well?" He grabs her chin, forcing her to look at his face. She tries to turn away. "Did you manage to slay anyone with that sword? I'm sure it belongs to you."

"Don't touch me!"

He laughs. "You have fire in you…I like that." He begins to move his fingers down her neck and inside her kimono. She begins to squirm uncomfortably when his hand finds her bindings. "Maybe we should remove these things…what do you think Yoritomo?" He whispers.

"Master watch out!"

Tatsumi turns to find Kenshin heading in his direction with is sword in front of him. With a swift move, Tatsumi steps out of the way, but Kenshin continues forward; his blade slicing through both Tomoe and Yoritomo.

-Enishi leans over the bridge and stares into the empty pond. The murky water is now filled with blood and shards of metal. Not too long ago, Woo reported the number of men he lost; the majority of his stealth army was gone, except the ones protecting his father. Some of his trusted retainers were dead as well; even Itachi Hoshigaki and Minato Shimura didn't make it.

The number of deaths on his watch brought heaviness to his heart. These men entrusted him with their lives; although they were willing to die for the cause of peace, he continues to be plague by the people he grew close to. He didn't want this to happen again.

As his mind tries to understand the reasoning behind it, he begins to wonder how Kenshin and Tomoe are fairing with Tatsumi. With the skills he learned from his father, he was sure Kenshin could beat the Shogun, but another part of him thinks otherwise. If Kenshin couldn't kill Saito Hajime, what makes him believe Tatsumi will die as well? Sending Kenshin to fight Tatsumi was a mistake.

"Captain?"

Enishi turns to find Woo standing beside him.

"What is it?"

"Your father is awake…he's asking for you."

Enishi makes his way slowly into the room his father occupied. Since the battle was over, he was taken out of hiding and placed into another room. The medical team tended to his wounds, but there was no amount of medicine that could cure his illness.

He approaches the door, knocks softly and waits.

"Enter." Hiko says in a weak voice.

Enishi opens the door to find his father sitting up in bed. He had a kimono draped over his shoulders, but the front was exposed to show his bandaged chest. Enishi could clearly see the illness in which wielding the Hiten-Mitsurugi caused.

What covered Seijuro's chest was a large red bruise. It appears to have spread to his arms as well because Enishi could see a small swatch of it on his forearm.

"Enishi." Seijuro smiles as he watches his son enter.

"How are you feeling?" Enishi takes the vacant seat situated by the bed.

"Good thanks. The effects of the final technique are wearing off. How are your men? Woo told me many perished."

Enishi nods.

"I'm sorry son." Seijuro says sadly and with regret.

Enishi shakes his head. "I don't understand it."

"What?"

"How can there so much evil in the world?"

"That I cannot answer for you. Surely, being a captain you've seen many people die from battle."

"Doesn't mean you get used to it." He leans back in the chair.

"No, I suppose not." He pauses. "How are Tomoe…and Kenshin?"

Enishi wasn't sure if he knew that they went off to fight Tatsumi.

"Fine." He hoped.

"Enishi…I wanted to let you know…that I…I meant what I said earlier."

Enishi felt uncomfortable now that he was actually sitting next to him. He leans forward, placing his elbows onto his knees.

"I know."

"Your mother would have been proud of you."

"Thanks."

They sat in silence for a while, but the next words from Seijuro surprised Enishi.

"He's gone to kill him hasn't he?"

Enishi, unsure how to respond turns his head toward Seijuro. Seijuro wasn't looking at him.

"He took Tomoe with him?"

Enishi almost denied the comment, but knew it was futile.

"She wanted to go."

Seijuro smiles. "She was always a fighter. I suppose love is leading her."

"I guess."

"Tell me Enishi…do you know anything about Kenshin?"

"I hardly knew him…except what Tomoe would tell me in her letters."

"Did you know that his parents were killed?"

"Yeah, I knew that…why?"

Seijuro stares off in the distance, unsure whether it would make a difference.

"After he appeared at our doorstep I didn't know what to do with him. I figured, he would work off his debt to me then leave. But, after he told us about the death of his family and of those who took him in…well, I thought it best to allow him to stay on with us. He seemed to need someone to love him." Enishi kept silent. "After that confession, I took it upon myself to find out who murdered his family." Seijuro holds his head down. "It was the Shogunate."

Enishi's eyes open wide in shock. "What?"

"Yes. This didn't surprise me, but I found it odd that this young man would find his way to me after such a dreadful event. I figured it to be fate or something like that." He laughs softly. "That is why I wanted to teach him; I knew his anger toward whoever killed his family would eat him alive. In my mind, I figured that when he became older he would seek out those who committed this act and take revenge; such an act would have destroyed his pure heart. I didn't want that to happen." He looks toward Enishi. "To either of you."

Enishi was speechless.

"Kenshin reminds me of you in some ways. I suppose, after you left, having him around the house was like having you back with us. Although I didn't expect Tomoe to take a liking to him, but…I suppose she learned that from her mother. She always had a heart of gold." His voice became dreamy when he spoke the last lines.

"Father?"

"I want you to find them Enishi."

"What…who?"

"Kenshin and your sister. I have no doubt that Tatsumi will reveal himself to Kenshin as the ones who killed his family. That kind of knowledge could cause Kenshin not use his teachings properly…do you understand?"

"Yes."

Enishi notices how Seijuro tightly grips the bed sheet. His mind was going back many years ago…to the woman Enishi called mother. If Kenshin knew who killed his family…not only was his life in danger, but Tomoe's as well.

Enishi quickly gets to his feet.

"You can count on me father."

"Thank you son."


	25. Doshi : Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-five**

_TOMOE!_

His mind screamed as he looks into her eyes.

Kenshin had his back to Tatsumi and Yoritomo. He could hear their conversation and the illicit way he was speaking to Tomoe; he heard her begging for him to stop. As their conversation continued, the anger within began to boil. His entire body was on fire. This man confessed to killing his family. Why should he deserve to live?

With all of his strength, Kenshin gets to his feet and turns toward them. Tatsumi still had his back toward him and Yoritomo was preoccupied as well. Gripping the hilt of the sword tightly with both hands, he runs toward them, the blade still hanging close to the ground. Blindly, he runs toward Tatsumi's back, brings the sword up and thrusts it out in front of him striking Tatsumi in the back, but only it wasn't Tatsumi he struck.

Opening his eyes, he found himself face to face with Tomoe. Not knowing what happened, he lowers his gaze to see the blade deep within the side of her stomach. Blood was slowly leaking from the wound. Raising his head once again, he watches as blood begins to spill from her mouth and her eyes begin to cloud. She slumps in his grip-the sword still inside her, attaching her to Yoritomo's dead body.

"You nearly got me there young man." Tatsumi glances at the scene. Both the bodies of Tomoe and Yoritomo lay crumbled in the dirt and Kenshin still stands with his hands out as if gripping an unseen sword.

"Poor Yoritomo…he was a fool." He laughs. "Your lady love…dying by your hand…quite an ending. Now you can join both your parents and her…shall I do the honors?"

Kenshin, not listening to the voice behind him, kneels beside Tomoe's body.

"Tomoe?"

Raising his hand slowly, he reaches over and touches her cheek, removing a lock of hair that had fallen over her face. His throat constricts and his eyes began to burn at the sight of her. He removes his hand and grips the legs of his pants.

"Get to your feet and face me; I will not kill you with your back to me."

Kenshin stands.

"Good…now turn around."

Slowly, Kenshin turns to face his opponent. His face and clothes are covered in blood. The tears that pool down his face are also red.

"Do you have any energy left for me? I do hope so." Kenshin continues to stand immobile. "I suggest you pick up a sword…I will not fight an unarmed man."

Kenshin, controlled by an unseen force, obeys Tatsumi. Instead of removing the blade from Tomoe's body, he instead retrieves the other sword he had during battle. He holds it limply by his side.

"Fight me or not…it doesn't matter. Just knowing that I killed an armed assassin is good enough for me and my men. Prepare to die."

Tatsumi runs after Kenshin. Without thinking, Kenshin holds the sword up as it were in a sheath. He bends slightly at the knees, sticks out his left foot, and holds his other hand over the hilt. He's not looking at Tatsumi, but he can feel the vibration of his steps. Kenshin waits. Just when he senses Tatsumi close enough, he moves.

Kenshin swipes the empty space between him and Tatsumi quickly, creating a huge vacuum. At first it pushes Tatsumi backward, but then begins to bring him inward.

"What is this?" He says in surprise.

Once Kenshin could feel Tatsumi inside the vacuum, he spins past Tatsumi, at the same time bringing his sword in for a strike to Tatsumi's neck. Kenshin then moves to the opposite side in a ready position.

Tatsumi, winded and surprised by the attack attempts to catch his breath. He turns to find Kenshin standing on the opposite side ready for another strike. Tatsumi wipes the blood from his mouth before reaching behind his head; there was an indentation on his neck, but he smiles nonetheless.

"Could have killed me." He laughs. "Maybe you don't have the balls."

Undaunted, Tatsumi comes at Kenshin again. Ready, Kenshin jumps into the air and spins like a typhoon above Tatsumi. Confused by the move, Tatsumi aims into the whirlwind, but misses; this allows Kenshin to come down on him hard with a downward stab in his shoulder. Kenshin then jumps off Tatsumi, lands on his feet and waits for his next move.

Stumbling, Tatsumi grips the hilt of his sword angrily.

"You fool…now you die!"

Fueled by his anger now, Tatsumi comes at Kenshin in a rage. Distracted by his own anger, he never notices Kenshin changing direction. As Tatsumi thrust his sword toward Kenshin, he sidesteps, crouches, then brings the hilt of his sword upward forcefully to Tatsumi's chin, breaking most of his teeth. When Tatsumi's back is to him, he thrust the butt of his sword into his back, almost severing his spine. Tatsumi falls forward with his knees planted in the mud.

Not winded by his attacks, Kenshin waits.

-The horse gallops through the forest swiftly. Enishi, although hampered by his injuries, forged onward trying to get to Kenshin before it was too late. Before he left the compound, he found out from Woo that Saito Hajime was still alive. He battled Kenshin, but for some reason was not slain. Having no ties to Kenshin, Enishi figured his encounter with the Shinsengumi would have no effect on him. Tatsumi was responsible for far more.

Enishi remembers when he first encountered Kenshin and his anger-swinging blindly at anything. Without his father's training, Kenshin's anger could have developed into something worse; what if his father was right though? Did Kenshin already know Tatsumi was responsible for the death of his parents? Did he allow his anger to cloud his judgment when battling Tatsumi? If so, what was the fate of Tomoe?

"COME ON…YAH!" He screams to the horse as he snaps its reins. The horse moved quicker through the brush.

-Tatsumi gripped his side. Blood stained the area where his feet were. Kenshin just performed the Ryusosen; a flurry of strikes that left Tatsumi bloodied and unsure of where Kenshin would strike next. This allowed Kenshin to slash his side before removing himself from the scene.

"I am tired of this game!"

Kenshin could see him attempting to build up his strength by swelling his muscles; this produces a smirk from Kenshin.

"You will die tonight Kenshin…just like your parents!"

Kenshin readies himself.

Tatsumi gathers his full strength. Kenshin bends his legs slightly and waits. A small whirlwind begins to develop around Tatsumi as his strength increases; Kenshin watches on unfazed by the act. He continues to wait. When Tatsumi is finished, his arms have doubled in size and he seems unharmed by the many strikes that litter his body.

"Now, you will taste my wrath." He grips the sword and runs toward Kenshin again. Raising it high in the air, he jumps…Kenshin does the same.

Off in the distance Enishi crouches low in a nearby brush watching the scene unfold.

As Tatsumi brings his sword in for a strike, Kenshin blocks it. The force of the blow sends both of them back to the ground, creating a large crater below them; Kenshin continues to hold Tatsumi's attack. Kenshin then swings his sword in a massive arc, creating the huge vacuum as before; the pressure from it pushes Tatsumi backward slightly, but as Kenshin rotates his sword further around, the vacuum then switches, bringing Tatsumi closer to the attack.

_How…how is this possible?_ Tatsumi wonders.

Kenshin then finishes the full circle with the blade coming in contact with Tatsumi's side. This forceful strike sends Tatsumi flying through several trees before landing face down in the dirt.

Enishi, with his eyes wide, is amazed at the movement. He scans the area only to notice a crumbled body a few feet from Kenshin. Noticing the familiar kimono, he rushes over.

"TOMOE!"

Kenshin holds his position for a while before dropping the blade into the ground. Breathing hard, he leans onto the sword trying to catch his breath; that was when he heard Enishi scream.


	26. Doshi : Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-six**

Sitting on his knees in a white kimono, Kenshin leaves his eyes closed even when he senses someone sitting next to him. It's been two months since his fight with Tatsumi; the amakakeru ryu no hirameki didn't kill him, but left him wounded for several days. Just like with Seijuro, since he swelled his body mass to triple its normal size, he was able to withstand the attack and recover quickly. He remains on house arrest at the Asakusa Merchant headquarters awaiting his execution.

Kenshin brought Tomoe back to the Kyoto Mimawarigumi headquarters where they tended to her wounds. Although Tomoe slumped in his arms, she wasn't dead. At the scene, when he knelt before her, he heard her intake of breath after he touched her face.

"Please…live…live for me."

She whispered thinking she was going to die. That allowed Kenshin to control his emotions and remember what Seijuro taught him about the final technique. He gripped his pants and stood ready to face Tatsumi.

"She's still sleeping." Enishi states in a whisper.

"You have good men on your staff Enishi. I have faith in them."

"Yeah." He sighs. "About what happened?"

"I almost lost her." He opens his eyes and lifts both his bandaged hands. "By my hand."

Enishi stares at him briefly before turning away.

"You were an idiot."

Kenshin smiles. "I know."

"What will you do now?" Enishi asks suddenly.

"Go home I suppose. Master Hiko has healed and together we'll take care of Tomoe until she is well."

Enishi smirks. "Do you think father will forgive you for striking Tomoe?"

"I think master will understand." He says softly. "Although I must admit." He pauses, forcing Enishi to look at him. Kenshin is staring off in the distance, but doesn't finish the statement.

"Well." Enishi claps him on the back before getting to his feet. He places his hands in his pockets. "I've got some things to take care of. We're going down to Asakusa to question Tatsumi." He walks toward the door.

"Enishi." Kenshin calls. Enishi turns his head slightly and notices Kenshin smiling. "Thank you for everything."

"Hmm." Is all he says before exiting.

-Enishi and Woo arrive at Asakusa Merchant just before dusk. Dismounting their horses, they leave them and walk up to the gate. They stop suddenly.

"That's strange." Woo begins. "Weren't there guards stationed here?"

Enishi looks on and turns his head from left to right.

"Something's wrong here." He removes his sword. "Prepare yourself."

Woo extracts his two pistols and holds them up. "I'm ready."

Enishi presses his hand to the large double doors and pushes; it opens with no problem. Slowly, they make their way inside the compound. It's deserted and quiet. They move along the path that led to the entrance doors; when they reached them they noticed its splintered edges.

"Someone broke them down." Woo states.

"Come on."

Enishi moves into the atrium. Because it was almost night, the corridor was in shadow; no lights burned so they took their steps tentatively. Suddenly, Woo stops.

"What is it?" Enishi whispers.

"There's something…massive lying in front of us…look." Woo points ahead.

Squinting his eyes, Enishi attempts to adjust his vision to the darkness, but it was difficult.

"I don't see shit."

"Here."

Enishi listens as Woo apparently rips away at cloth. Within a second, Woo strikes something, setting the piece of cloth on fire; he then locates a lamp and lights it. When they face the room again they could see dead bodies littering the floor.

"What the hell happened? Come on!" Enishi rushes forward toward the jail cells.

Each corner they took, men were lying dead at their feet.

"They must have been ambushed!" Woo declares.

"But by whom?" Enishi asks not expecting an answer.

They rush onward, reaching the door that led to the holding cells. Thrusting his shoulder against the door, Enishi was able to open it. The cell that was supposed to house both Saito and Tatsumi were empty. The bars, puckered outward, appeared to have been blasted from the inside.

-The news of the jail break spread quickly through Kyoto. Seijuro Hiko, sitting across from Enishi in a tea shop, listening gravely at the tale.

"Do you have any leads?" He asked.

Enishi runs a hand through his hair, causing it stand at all angles.

"None. We're gathering some forces to head out in the next week."

"Who?"

"We've teamed up with the remaining Choshu soldiers. They were ready to avenge Katsura's death." Seijuro nodded. "My other headquarters wasn't touched so we've made contact with them as well; Woo is putting together a large army."

Sighing, Seijuro replaces his cup.

"More fighting?" He whispers sadly.

"It's never going to end father…to think otherwise would be foolish."

"Hmm."

"How is Tomoe?"

"She's fairing well I must say…considering."

Enishi smiles. "She'll get used to being a bride."

Seijuro's smile is wide.

"I take it Kenshin is taking good care of her?"

"He's doing his fair share."

Enishi takes a sip from his drink. "Does he still fight?"

Seijuro pauses before responding.

"They left Kyoto soon after Tomoe was well enough. She says in her letters that he's not, but…I'm not so sure I trust her statements."

"How come?"

Seijuro looks at Enishi with amusement. "She thinks I worry too much."

Enishi smiles back. "That you do."

Enishi and Seijuro finish their drinks then get to their feet. They exit the tea house together, but their paths will take them away from one another.

"Will you keep me informed…about Kenshin and Tomoe?" Enishi asks.

"Won't you be traveling?"

"The letters will get to me…not to worry."

"Sure. Where are you headed now?"

"Back to my second location. Should take me another two weeks to get there by boat, but…we have to look for them."

"I understand."

"Listen…don't mention this to Tomoe or Kenshin."

"Although they live in Otsu now, I'm sure word will eventually get to them."

Enishi knew he was right.

"Alright, but…don't tell Tomoe what I'm doing. She worries too much too." He produces a small smile.

"She loves you Enishi."

"I know."

"But I will not mention this to her…if you wish."

The wind began to blow. Both men stood in the streets looking at one another, unsure of what to say next.

"Take care Enishi…be safe."

Seijuro, without waiting for a reply, turns from his son and departs the district. For a while Enishi watches him go. He smiles, salutes his father's departing figure, and heads off in the opposite direction-toward an unknown destiny.

**THE END**


End file.
